A Newfound Love: Chun Li and Ryu
by Moonpeach872
Summary: Set three years after the Street Fighter anime series, Ken and Ryu fly to Hong Kong to see Chun Li again. Chun Li and Ryu see each other in a new light, more than just friends. While training for a new tournament, they find they can't hide their true feelings much longer. See how their budding romance begins.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Just like my stories from before, these stories stem from the Street fighter anime series and the movie from 1994.

Flashback to the last episode of the series. Chun Li: 15. Ryu and Ken: 17

Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken all free of Bison's terror as helicopters surround all of them. Guile dropped down from an aircraft to check on the fighters to see if they were unhurt from battles and capture from Bison's evil clutches.

"Glad to see you kids are alright," Guile said.

All three happily went with Guile to talk to authorities about what happened.

After all that had happened Chun Li made up her mind to do well in school and become a top policeman like her father. She never wanted to be under Bison's psycho power ever again. She knew she had a long journey ahead of her if she wanted to work as a top agent and become the most powerful woman in the world.

Ken decided to go back to America and stop traveling the world with Ryu to become better fighters, but Ryu wanted to discover more about himself, training styles, and the hadou. So, he stayed on his current path to travel the world to become a stronger fighter.

When it came time to go their separate ways, they all felt a sadness and longing for one another as they all had become such best friends. But in order for each to grow they knew they had to go their own ways to become who they were meant to be.

Three years later….


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Much had happened since Chun Li saw Ryu and Ken. She was done with high school and ready to intern at her father's work. She trained very hard in her father's dojo where she would get to occasionally spar with Fei Long (he was like an older brother to her). She had proved herself a reputable fighter and was ready to take on more challenges.

At the dojo, Chun Li's father walked in to find her meditating.

"Chun Li?". He tapped her shoulder and she broke out of her meditation

"Hi father! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at work right now?" Chun Li said

"I wanted to take you out tonight. I have a special gift I wanted to give you. You are growing into a fine young woman and I could not be any prouder. Your mother would be so happy."

"Thank you, father. But, what's with all the sentimental stuff? This is very out of the ordinary for you"

"You are 18 now and this has been long coming. Can't a father spoil his little girl for a night?"

"No objections on my end!" She laughed. "So, where are you going to take me and what's this special gift?". She looked at the wrapped box her father was holding.

Dourai handed her the box, "Open it".

Chun Li wondered what could possibly be in the box. She unwrapped and opened it to see a blue qipao outfit modified for fighting.

"Oh father! This is the most beautiful outfit I have ever seen!"

"I had it specially made for you so you can wear it while fighting and training, if you like. Your mother had one similar to this. You have shown true character and willingness to become who you are meant to be. I admire these qualities in you and I want you to know I am here for you every step of the way."

Chun Li leaned in and hugged her father while tearing up, "thank you, father. This means so much."

While in their embrace, they heard a knock on the door. Another student of Dourai had popped his head in.

"Sifu! I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call for Chun Li," the student said.

"I don't have to answer it, I can call them back," Chun Li began to say but her father interjected.

"Go! I have to go back to the house and get ready for tonight anyway. I'll see you there."

Chun Li and her father walked out of the room they were in and walked to the front desk. Dourai waved to her and Chun Li picked up the phone to hear a very familiar voice.

"_Chun Li? Hey, it's your old pals Ken and Ryu!_" Ken said happily. Ryu said hello from the background.

"Ken? Ryu? What an unexpected surprise! I can't believe it's you! How are you guys? It's seems like forever since we've seen each other!" Chun Li said excitedly.

"_Well, that's exactly why we are calling! We want to come see you and your father again in Hong Kong!"_ Ken said, "_Ryu and I found out about a fighting tournament there and we want to enter it, so I had a brilliant idea of seeing you guys while we're there"_.

Excitedly Chun Li exclaimed, "Yes! Please come. I know about the Kowloon Tournament and was even interested in fighting in it myself! Come and we can train together for a few weeks to prepare for it."

"_Sounds great! I'll make all the arrangements and Ryu and I will be there in about a week. It'll be great to see you again. You can be our tour guide like old times!" _Ken laughed.

Ryu chimed in, "_Yeah, but no more getting in trouble like before at Kowloon Palace. Hahaha_!"

"Those were great memories, guys!" Chun Li laughed.

After talking a bit more. Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken had hung up. Chun Li was so excited to see her old friends again. It was been three years since she last saw them, so this was a big deal for her. In America, Ken set up all the travel and hotel details for their upcoming trip to Hong Kong.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chun Li rushed over to the hotel where Ken and Ryu were staying. She couldn't wait to see them. She arrived and marveled at the beauty of the hotel grounds. She took the elevator up the top floor penthouse. She thought to herself, _this feels like the first time I met Ryu and Ken._ (Think episode 3 of the SF series, I think when they first met).

The elevator doors opened and Chun Li saw Ken waiting there with a big smile on his face. She went up gave him a big hug!

"It's surreal to see you again," Ken said

"I'm so happy you came!" Chun Li said and stepped back, "where's Ryu?"

Ryu walked out from the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. He saw Chun Li standing there looking at him with a big smile. Their eyes met. Ryu was taken aback. Something was different about Chun Li. She had grown more beautiful and more fit. He noticed the way her hair fell against her face and on her breast, the outfit she was wearing, he was stunned by her beauty. All the while, Chun Li was stunned to see how much Ryu had changed. He too was more physically fit and taller. She saw him with different eyes and became enamored by him.

"Uh guys?" Ken said breaking their stare from each other.

Ryu walked over to Chun Li and picked her up while giving her a big hug. He smelled her perfume, felt her soft embrace, and his heart skipped a beat. He thought, _what's going on with me? _Chun Li felt his big muscles surround her. Ken had grown too but something about Ryu's embrace felt different than before. Ryu let her down.

"It so wonderful to see you again. It's been so long." Chun Li said warmly.

"Too long, Chun Li, too long," Ryu replied.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Ken looked at them confused. He grabbed both of them for a group hug. "The three amigos together again!" he said. "How about we all go out for dinner, my treat!"

"Sounds great! I forgot to eat earlier, I was too excited to see you guys," Chun Li said.

"I can always eat, haha," Ryu said.

Chun Li and Ryu wondered what was coming over them. What were these feelings they both were having? They both shook it off.

"Alright, who's ready to go?" Ken asked.

In unison, "Me!" Chun Li and Ryu said.

"But first, here is a gift," Ken handed Chun Li a big box. "For me?!" she asked.

Chun Li opened the gift to find a beautiful dress inside, complete with accessories and shoes.

"Oh Ken, you always knew how to spoil me!" she said.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful lady. I'm taking you somewhere special tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Ryu? Are you going to wear those rags to the fancy place I have in store for us tonight?" Ken asked

"You know I don't care for big fancy places. But I'll go for Chun Li". Ryu couldn't believe he said that out loud, but he tried acting normal.

"It'll be great, guys! Just like old times!" Chun said happily. "I'll go put this on". She wondered why Ryu Ryu was eager to dress up when she knew he didn't like it.

She went to another room to change.

"Dude, what's with the big staring contest with Chun Li? You like her or something?" Ken asked.

Trying to hide his crush on Chun Li, Ryu replied, "Shut up! It's been three years since we last saw her. I was just surprised, that's all."

Ken knew his buddy was hiding something. Ryu doesn't just blush for anyone. Ken thought, _hmm how can I get a rise out of Ryu?_ He got an idea.

"Did you see how much Chun Li has changed? Eliza might have some competition. You never know what might happened while we're here," Ken said deliberately.

Ryu's eyes widened, "Likely story coming from a casanova like you. Chun Li is too innocent for you! I'll break your arms!". Ryu got into a fight stance.

"Calm down, lover boy. I was kidding. Haha. I think you like Chun Li," Ken teased.

"Shut up! I don't" Ryu retorted.

"You don't what?" Chun Li asked coming out of the bedroom in the dress Ken brought for her. Ryu admired her beauty stuck in a trance.

"You'll be the prettiest girl in all Hong Kong!" Ken exclaimed, "don't you think so Ryu?"

Ryu blushed and stammered, "Um yeah…you, you look great." He dashed off to get ready.

Chun Li wondered what was wrong with Ryu.

"You know Ryu, great with words, haha," Ken said to break the awkwardness in the room.

Ryu couldn't believe what a fool he was acting like. _What the hell is wrong with me? This is Chun Li our great friend. We battled Bison and his goons together. I am a fierce warrior. Get it together!_

All three were now ready to go out to eat. A grand limo picked them up and took them to an opulent restaurant overlooking all of Hong Kong and its beautiful waters. They talked, drank wine and reminisced about their time together three years prior. They all had a grand time and Ken could see sparks flying between Chun Li and Ryu. They spent the rest of the night on the town.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

At the Dourai Dojo…

A few days later Chun Li, Ken, and Ryu were all at her father's dojo preparing for the Kowloon Tournament coming up.

"Fei Long will be coming by today, Ken. I thought you'd like that" Chun Li said,

"Great, maybe I can have my rematch with him! We never got to finish when he was filming that movie," Ken replied.

"No way, bud! It's my turn to fight Fei Long. You had your chance and now it's mine" Ryu said sternly.

"HA! We'll see about that," Ken grabbed Ryu by his collar and threw him. Ryu was caught off guard by managed to flip and end up on his feet.

"I'll win this fight! I'm much stronger than I was before," Ryu boasted.

Ken was about to attack when Fei Long walked in.

"Ready for that rematch, Ken," Fei Long asked.

Ken looked at Ryu and stuck out his tongue. "Better luck next time, haha!"

They all said their hellos to Fei Long. Ken and Fei Long didn't wait long to have their rematch, so they began to walk to another area of the dojo to spar. Ryu, still frustrated Ken was going to fight Fei Long, was about to surprise attack Ken but stopped when Chun Li got in front of him, "You can be my sparring partner!"

"You're on!" Ryu replied quickly. Both Ryu and Chun Li were a little nervous to spar each other. But neither wanted to back down.

Ken and Fei Long were on one mat and Chun Li and Ryu went to the other. They both got into their fighting stances. Chun Li attacked first, a quick jump and kick to his abdomen, Ryu blocked it. He was surprised by the power and agility Chun Li had acquired. She attacked again while Ryu tried to figure out her updated fighting style. She became a formidable opponent he thought. Ryu charged her and tried to throw a punch, Chun Li dodged it and elbowed Ryu in the back.

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft, Ryu? All that traveling around made you weak?" she teased.

The two fighters ran toward each other punching, kicking, dodging and trying to outsmart the other to gain advantage in their fight. Chun Li saw such force in Ryu. She admired his spirit but while thinking about him, Ryu got the upper hand. Chun Li tried to dodge his attack but ended up sliding her arm into his white gi. They became entangled and fell to the ground with Ryu on top of her. They were face to face, both were stunned.

Fei Long yelled to them, "Hey what is going on over there? A love match?"

Both Ryu and Chun Li blushed and tried to disentangle themselves. Her hand felt his hard abs as she pulled it out of his gi, and Ryu felt such a sensation from Chun Li's soft hand.

Ken and Fei Long walked over to them. "You guys alright?" Ken asked.

Chun Li stammered, "We just, we...got tangled up somehow," straightening out her qipao.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Ryu asked Chun Li for some water. She motioned for him to follow her.

Breaking the silence, "You gotten a lot stronger, Chun Li."

"So have you. I haven't fallen like that since I was little. You can tell you train very hard. I admire that in you."

"Thank you." Ryu replied as he reached for the glass of water Chun Li was handing to him. Their hands met. They looked at each other. Not knowing what to do next, Chun Li headed back to the training room, Ryu followed.

"I just wanted a quick spar before going back to shoot my movie," Fei Long was telling Ken.

"So, we still haven't finished our battle, but one day, we will see who reigns supreme."

Ryu wasn't mad he didn't get to fight Fei Long, all he could think about was his fall on Chun Li, her chest against his, his face so close her face.

Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken said their goodbyes to Fei Long. All Chun Li thought about was Ryu's body. The way it felt on top of hers. She almost wanted to kiss him as he was so close.

Wanting to continue to spar, Ken asked for another student in the dojo to practice with him. Feeling a little dazed, Chun Li walked out of the dojo to the garden. She fed the koi fish and wondered to herself what these feeling were. She didn't quite understand what they meant. _Do I like Ryu? Why do I feel so shy around him? Does he feel the same?_ Ryu sat inside the dojo watching Ken and thinking about the very same questions.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

At Ken and Ryu's hotel a few days later…

Ryu and Ken woke up at 6:30 AM. They did their morning rituals to prepare for the day. They ate breakfast, drank tea, and meditated. Feeling like he wanted to take an afternoon off from training for the tournament, Ken suggested having Chun Li over for an afternoon of swimming in their private pool.

"Great idea, Ken!" Ryu said, "Swimming is a great way to stay in shape"

"Knucklehead! It's a relaxing afternoon, but do what you want," Ken knuckled Ryu's head. "I'll call Chun Li"

An hour later…

Chun Li listened to music as she went over to the hotel. She arrived at the Penthouse and took out her earphones as Ken was waiting for her by the entry, "I'm ready for a swim!" she said eagerly.

"Great!" Ken smiled, "Ryu is outside swimming laps."

"How likely of him, haha. I just need to change, so I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Just go into Ryu's room, he's in the pool anyway." Ken pointed to Ryu's room.

Chun Li walked to the bedroom to change and she put her earphones back in. Ken walked out to the pool area to see Ryu wasn't in the pool. _Where did he go, _he wondered. He walked around the side of the pool to see wet marks leading to Ryu's room. _Uh oh_, he thought, _I just sent Chun Li in there!_

Inside, Ryu had gone to the bathroom and didn't hear Chun Li enter his bedroom. She plopped her bag on the bed and began undressing. Ryu heard noises coming from the bedroom, he thought it was Ken.

"Did Chun Li arrive yet?" Ryu asked, "I want to put my swim trunks on before she gets here." He heard no reply. Ryu liked to swim nude, after all. Of course, Chun Li didn't hear anything due to the music from her headphones. All her clothes were off and she began to put on her bikini bottoms. Meanwhile, Ryu was done in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom but he bumped into something. Chun Li felt a big hard bump and she fell backwards onto the bed feeling something heavy on top of her. Ryu and Chun Li both realized the predicament they were in…Ryu had bumped into Chun Li and they both fell backward onto the bed completely naked! Their eyes met.

"Oh my gosh!" They both yelled and scrambled to find anything to cover themselves.

"Ryu, w-what are you doing in here!" Chun Li stammered

"I thought you were Ken!" he replied.

They both heard laughing outside. Ken was hysterical with laughter as he watched the whole thing from the screen door that led to the pool.

"Ken!" Ryu shouted, "Explain yourself! What is the meaning of this?"

Choking back tears from laughing so hard, "I didn't know you went to the bathroom. Do you really think I'd send Chun Li in there to see your horror show of a body?"

"Both of you, out!" Chun Li yelled completely embarrassed.

Ryu scurried out to the pool area and quickly put on his swim trunks, not believing what just happened.

"Hey Ryu, pitching a tent there?" Ken said as he pointed to Ryu's trunks. Ryu turned bright red from embarrassment. He ran after Ken to attack him.

Chun Li also couldn't believe what just happened. _I can't believe he saw me naked! I can't believe I saw HIM naked._ Thoughts raced across Chun Li's mind but she kept coming back to feeling Ryu's sexy muscular body on top of hers. She blushed from thinking about him. She then remembered she felt his penis on her thighs. _Oh my goodness! _Even though embarrassed, Chun Li was also a little happy it happened. She put her bikini on and walked outside. She saw Ken with Ryu who was shyly not looking at her.

To break the ice Chun Li said, "Like what you saw, boys?". Chun Li couldn't find anything else to say but she didn't want things to be awkward between them.

"Let's swim," Ken said and he dived into the pool.

Ryu walked over to Chun Li, with his face still red and managed to blurt out an apology.

"Don't worry about it, Ryu," Chun Li grabbed his hand, "We've been through a lot worse."

They both jumped into the pool, still holding hands, to splash Ken. They spent all afternoon swimming, floating, and just enjoying each other's presence. It was a nice break from all the training they had been doing since Ken and Ryu arrived in Hong Kong.

"Anyone getting hungry?" Ryu asked while laying on a lounge chair

"You bet! All that swimming has made my crave some sushi," Chun Li said

"I'll order in and we can watch a movie or play some games," Ken said as he began to pick up the hotel phone and order room service.

They all went inside to change for dinner. As Ryu was changing, he thought about seeing Chun Li naked. He smirked and continued. _I wonder if she likes me_, he thought.

Finally, the food arrived and the hotel staff set it up for the three hungry fighters. Ryu and Chun Li marveled at the sight began to eat. Ken thought, _boy, the way those two are going at that food…they are made for each other. Hmm, I wonder what they would do if I left for a while?_ Ken hatched a devious plan to give them time alone. Ken ordered wine and champagne and had the staff bring it to the penthouse as soon as possible. Pouring each a glass Ken said, "Bottoms up, guys!"

"Ken you know I don't really touch this stuff," Ryu said

"Just one glass won't hurt, Ryu" Chun Li interjected, "we can celebrate being all together again after three long years of not seeing each other?"

Seeing the sparkle in Chun Li's eyes, Ryu gave in, "Sure, why not. One glass can't hurt."

"Alright!" Ken said and poured three glasses of the hotel's best champagne.

One glass turned into two, two glasses turned into three, three turned into four…All the fighters were getting loose, happy, and very comfortable with each other.

"Ken, what was in that champagne? I think I'm drunk," Chun Li drunkenly said

"Chinese strong alcho…." Ken tried reading the bottle but was woozy. He laughed. "You should have seen Ryu's face earlier after your naked encounter, he was brighter than a tomato"

"Shut up, Ken!" Ryu retorted, "You probably set us up to do that".

Slurring her speech, "And so what? I'm sure you seen plenty of naked woman, Ryu," Chun Li said

"No way, Ryu only thinks about the fight, he doesn't think about anything else," Ken replied.

Wanting to prove Ken wrong he marched up to Chun Li, stood face to face with her, grabbed her upper arms, and planted a big kiss on her. Chun Li was amazed but with her inhibitions lowered she didn't care, this made her happy.

"Big deal, bro, just one kiss," Ken said trying to egg Ryu on, "betcha won't do it again". Wanting to prove Ken wrong, Ryu tried kissing her again but she moved back.

"Ken, I see what you're trying to do here," Chun Li managed to say in her stupor, "but I decide who kisses me!"

"Oh yeah? Bet you won't kiss me?" Ken teased her and got in her face. Ryu was getting angry, he didn't want to see Chun Li kiss Ken. Chun Li grabbed Ken's face and kissed him. He embraced her and knew this would make Ryu completely jealous. Ryu ripped Ken away from Chun Li. "Enough" he said.

"Why so mad, Ryu? Am I stealing your girl?" Ken teased

Flustered, Ryu grabbed Chun Li's arm and led her to his bedroom.

"Ryu, let go! What's gotten into you?" Chun Li demanded to know.

"I couldn't stand to see him kiss you. It makes me jealous," Ryu blurted out

"Why would that make you jealous?" Chun Li asked hoping to find out if Ryu liked her

"Well, it's because…I-I…" Ryu began to say but Chun Li kissed him.

She didn't care anymore. The liquid truth serum (alcohol, ha) made her act on her true feelings and impulses. She passionately kissed Ryu and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Such pleasure the two felt, finally not having to hold back their sexual tensions. They slowly made their way to the bed, kissing intensified. Chun Li removed Ryu's shirt and ran her hands across his hard abs, it gave him goosebumps. He then removed her dress and bra, leaving her in only her underwear. Ryu was completely turned on, he wanted Chun Li so badly, he felt himself pulsating. She motioned for him to continue kissing her and got on top of her. He held her hands on each side of her head making his way down from her lips to her neck, to her stomach.

Ken, wondering what was happening inside the bedroom, walked over to the bedroom door and quietly peaked in. What he saw made him very happy. _Go for it, you guys, you are really great together,_ he thought.

Back in the bedroom, "Chun Li, are you sure you want to do this?" Ryu asked her

"Yes, I've never been more sure". She took Ryu's pants off and touched his member. Ryu was ready, he slid off her underwear. He bent back down to kiss Chun Li again, but this time he spread her legs and slowly entered her body. Her eyes widened and she let out a moan. Ryu couldn't believe he was with Chun Li. He usually was shy about these things but with her it felt so natural and pure. Ryu thrusted inside her gaining speed. She moaned louder this time. Chun Li felt so safe with Ryu. She felt so pleasured, so comfortable, she enjoyed being one with Ryu. They both felt intense pleasure. They wanted more of each other, no barriers. Ryu's stamina was quite high and kept pleasuring Chun Li, in and out, faster and faster until finally they both couldn't take it anymore. The ultimate feeling two lovers can have when joined as one, the climax. Ryu fell hard on the bed next to Chun Li, she embraced him and put her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat pounding against his chest.

Meanwhile, Ken could only imagine what was going on between Ryu and Chun Li, but he had a pretty good idea from the sounds they were making.

Coming down from their highs, Chun Li and Ryu just laid next to each other not believing what had just happened between them. Ryu looked into Chun Li's eyes and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you".

"Want to hear something crazy?" she paused, "I think I'm in love with you too". They passionately kissed again.

The two just stayed together in bed snuggling and finally dozing off to sleep. Ken knew better than to interrupt but he didn't care, it was too quiet in their room. He sneakily walked into their room and saw them both naked and asleep in each other's arms. _My plan worked, _he thought, _I better leave before I get turned on._ Ken left the room to let the two lovers be.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, as Chun Li was waking, she felt a warm soothing body next to her. She remembered the events from the previous night. The passionate encounter between her and Ryu had left her in love's embrace. She turned to face Ryu and looked at him while he slept. _He's so handsome_, she thought. She lifted her hand to move a piece of his hair away from his face, she noticed the details of his lips and remembered his lips pressed against hers locked in a fervent kiss. She lightly pressed the back of her fingers to caress his cheek and Ryu's eyes opened ever so slightly. Chun Li pulled her hand away as she didn't want to wake him. She thought, _I just want to stay in this moment forever. _She paused and looked around. She moved slowly out of the bed trying not to disturb Ryu, got dressed and walked out into the living room area of the penthouse. Ken was already awake sitting on a mat meditating, so she decided to go out to the balcony and do some tai chi.

Fifteen minutes later, Ken walked out and greeted Chun Li, "good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you too," she replied.

"Have a good time last night? By the sound of things, it seemed like you had a great time,"

Chun Li blushed, "I'm sorry if we were making too much noise. I'm not usually like that, it must have been the champagne".

"Don't apologize, Chun Li! It's actually nice to see Ryu with a girl. He's always wandering off somewhere training to become a better fighter but with all that traveling I'm wondering if he'll ever settle down one day…which leads me to think that you should be careful".

"What do you mean?" Chun Li asked

"The fight in Ryu is so strong. We're still learning to become our best and training to become great fighters. Ryu doesn't stay in one place too long."

"I see… I'm still processing everything that happened last night, it happened so fast. I wasn't looking to fall in love".

"That can complicate things, but for what it's worth, I think you two are great together. I see the way you and Ryu are together, the way he looks at you too. I've never seen my buddy act so silly," Ken said.

Chun Li smiled, "Thanks, Ken. Would you mind getting me a cup of tea, I'd like to sit out here and look at the city for a bit longer."

Ken nodded and went in to get Chun Li her tea. Staring out at the city, she thought about what Ken said…_Ryu doesn't stay in one place for too long_, echoed in her head.

Ken walked into the kitchen and began to prepare the tea. He saw Ryu emerge from the bedroom.

"Morning buddy, want some tea?" Ken asked

"Sure, thanks. I've got a slight headache from all that champagne last night, have we got any pain meds?"

"No, but I'll call in for some. Come join Chun Li and me out on the veranda," Ken motioned for Ryu to follow him. They both went out.

Chun Li felt so fresh standing outside on the veranda overlooking the city. It was warm out and there was a light breeze. She heard Ken and Ryu coming and turned to them. Her eyes met Ryu's and they quickly looked away from each other blushing.

"Here's your tea, Chun Li," Ken said as he handed her the cup

"Thank you," she replied and looked back toward the city. All three fighters looked at the city together. Ryu wanted to say something but felt awkward, so did Chun Li. Sensing the awkwardness between them, Ken thought that they should be alone for a bit to talk.

"Oh, I forgot something inside, I'll be back." Ken went inside.

Chun Li and Ryu just stood there wondering what to say.

Wanting to break the silence, Ryu said, "So, uh, been up long?"

"About a half hour"

"Nice. Um, you sleep well? I didn't move too much did I?

"No, no! You were fine." Silence again…

At the same time they both said, "about last night", they stopped.

"Go ahead," Ryu pushed

"Ok, well, about last night. I-I had a nice time," Chun Li managed to say.

"Me too. I hoped you liked it, because I did," Ryu spat out. "I was worried you'd regret it"

"No! I could never, please don't think that. It was very special. I've never felt like that before." Chun Li said reassuringly

Ryu smiled. He thought she was so cute getting worked up. He put his tea cup down and hugged Chun Li and looked into her eyes.

"Last night was very special. There is no one in the world I could imagine doing that beside you. I meant what I said, I'm falling in love with you, Chun Li. There's no denying it."

She sighed, "I can't stop myself from falling in love with you too. How is this even happening? I mean, a month ago I would never have imagined myself having this conversation with you,"

"I would never have believed it myself, but there are things in life that just happen and I'm happy about it. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not. My father always said if you never experience anything, you'll never gain any knowledge. I am enjoying this experience with you, Ryu,"

"As am I," Ryu replied. He began to lean in to kiss Chun Li but his stomach began to growl. He put his hand to his stomach, "Hehe, guess I need to eat,". Chun Li laughed too.

"I wonder what Ken has planned for breakfast," Chun Li asked.

Let's go see," Ryu replied. They both walked in to see Ken talking a hotel staff member.

"Hey guys. I'm pretty hungry. Let's go to the Kin Ko Kai restaurant. This gentleman here is here to escort and drive us there." Ken said. Chun Li and Ryu both got ready to leave. Ken waited for them in the living room. Once they were ready, they went down the elevator, into the lobby and outside where their driver was waiting for them.

At Kin Ko Kai…

Finishing up breakfast, Ken decided to talk about the Kowloon tournament.

"Now that we took a whole day off, we need to get back to training for the tournament," Ken said sternly.

"Yes, someone's gotta win that tournament!" Ryu said confidently.

"Dream on, Ryu. You'll have to pick up the slack from all your goofing off," Ken replied.

"I can call my father and see who is at the dojo today," Chun Li suggested.

"We know all the guys there, Chun Li. We need new challengers. How about we go find ourselves the local fights?" Ken said with an evil look in his eyes.

Yeah! Great idea!" Ryu said.

"Wait a minute, you guys don't mean like street fights like the old Kowloon palace, do you?" Chun Li asked.

"That's exactly what we mean, Chun Li," Ryu said looking at her.

Taking a deep breath, "Fine…but we can't tell my dad." Ken and Ryu nodded in unison.

As the day passed, the three fighters prepared for the night. They dressed comfortably and headed deep into the city uncertain what fights they might find.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chun li, Ryu, and Ken found themselves near the Hong Kong harbor. They saw an old warehouse that seemed abandoned, but they saw suspicious looking men go into it.

"This looks like the place, guys," Ken said and he handed Chun Li and Ryu a stack of cash, "Bet on me if I step into the ring." They nodded. They entered the old warehouse and a man stopped them, he wanted cash for an entry fee. Ken handed him $600 and the man let them pass through a door. When they entered, they saw an arena with street fighters going at it.

"Woohoo, this is going to be great!" Ryu said as he punched his hand into his open palm.

"I'm a little nervous, guys. I don't get much practice with street fighters," Chun Li said.

"Just remember all your training from your dad and in the dojo, and you'll be fine," Ken reassured her.

"Plus, Ken and I can take care of any thugs that come our way," Ryu added.

The three fighters waited for the right chance to step into the ring. The announcer asked the audience if there were any new challengers who wanted to step into the ring. Ryu began to walk forward but felt something pull him back and dash in front of him. Chun Li rushed up to the stage and entered the ring.

"Looks like an unexpected new fighter has come into the ring! Where did she come from? How will she do as a new challenger to the ring?" the announcer said

Ryu's mouth dropped and couldn't believe Chun Li beat him to the ring.

Chun Li wanted to get the jitters out of her and prove she had a standing with all the other men there. She removed her cloak and revealed her blue qipao outfit her father gave her. Her hair was up in her signature buns and wore white combat boots. She looked at her opponent in the ring, he was intimidating but she knew she could take him. Ken and Ryu watched as Chun Li was about to begin her fight.

"Alright, Chun Li! You've got this," Ken said from the sidelines

"Challengers! Are you ready," the announcer said, "Fight!"

The challenger was named Han. He ran full force to Chun Li. She jumped and did a front flip to avoid being hit.

"Come on, girlie, what are you waiting for? Why don't you go back home to mommy and daddy?" Han taunted

Han charged toward Chun Li again but this time she charged back and used a powerful whirlwind kick to his side.

Ryu and Ken cheered. Han couldn't believe he got hit, he actually felt pain.

"ok, girlie, this time I'm not going soft," Han said angerly. He threw punches and kicks at Chun Li, she managed to dodge and block all except one. A punch connected with Chun Li's face and knocked her down.

"Chun Li! No!" Ryu said and ran to the edge of the ring, "Are you ok?"

Chun Li got off the floor and stood up tall. "It will take a lot more than that to take me down". She attacked, threw punches, kicks, dodges, back flips and flip flops. Finally, Chun Li saw Han was getting tired, she moved in to finish the fight. She ran toward Han and did her signature lightning kicks. "Yaaaaaaa!" Han was down. Chun Li won the fight.

"And Chun Li is the winner!" the announcer said.

"I won, I won!" Chun Li jumped up and down. Ken and Ryu cheered as well.

"Any new challengers want to enter the ring?" the announced asked the crowd.

A new challenger entered the ring and was ready to fight Chun Li.

"Chun Li is doing amazingly," Ryu sighed. He watched her intently, looking at her moves and fighting style. Everything began to slow around Ryu as he watched Chun Li fight her next opponent, the crowd quieted around him and it felt as though it was only him watching her battle. _Such grace and poise. She looks absolutely stunning and sexy_, he thought. As Ken was cheering on Chun Li, he became entranced by her technique. He had always thought she was beautiful. He remembered the first time he saw her coming out of the elevator into the penthouse where they were staying three years prior, the shopping spree he took her on and time he spent with her when Ryu didn't feel like shopping. _Oh Ken! You really know how to spoil a girl, _Ken heard Chun Li's voice in his head. Snapping out of their trance, Chun Li's opponent knocked her back against one of the four poles of the ring.

"Come on Chun Li! Finish him!" Ryu yelled

"Alright Chun Li, beat him to a pulp!" Ken added

Suddenly, there were sirens and flashing lights coming from outside the building.

"Shit, it's the cops," yelled one thug watching the fight

Everyone began to quickly disperse. Chun Li tried to find Ken and Ryu in the crowd. She called out to them. Similarly, Ryu and Ken tried to reach her put in the chaos, they were being pushed back. Chun Li jumped out of the ring and tried running toward where she saw Ryu and Ken last, but she got trampled by large men scrambling about, she fell to the ground and someone stepped on her arm. She let out a cry of pain. Ryu was close enough to hear her and was able to find her, pushing and punching running men out of the way. He saw her on the ground and picked her up.

"Ken! We're over here!" Ryu yelled. Ken fought his way over to them.

"Guys, it might be my dad, he can't see me here or I'll get in trouble," Chun Li said.

"Come on, follow me," Ken said and led Ryu and Chun Li out of the warehouse and back to the driver who was waiting for them in the hotel limo, "step on the gas driver!"

"Where to, Mr. Masters?" the driver asked.

"Just drive far from here until we figure out where to go," Ken replied. The driver sped off and away from the warehouse undetected by the police.

Ryu tended to Chun Li to see if she needed any kind of medical attention to her arm. Chun Li was bent over with her eyes closed holding her arm. Ryu and Ken thought the worst.

"Chun Li! Chun Li! Are you alright?" Ryu asked excitedly. Chun Li started laughing and sat straight up.

"That was the best time I've ever had in a fight! I'm so pumped, let's go find more street fights!"

"Are you serious? You almost got your arm broken and you want to fight again," Ken exclaimed

"It was exciting. I can see why you and Ryu do this for fun!"

"Chun Li, are you really ok?" Ryu asked concerned

"Yes boys, calm down," she replied, "lets go find more fights!"

"I think we've had it for the night. Ryu and I will have to find another night for street fights. Who knows what other locations your dad might have his men on,"

"Oh fine, Ken! But what are we going to do now?" Chun Li asked.

"Well, there's always the Play night club?" Ken suggested.

"How can I go in my qipao? I didn't bring any extra clothes?"

"That can be fixed," Ken told to driver to find a clothing store and then take them to Play nightclub.

After an outfit change for the three fighters, Ken got them into the club with VIP access. The music was loud, people were dancing, boozing, and having a great time. Still pumped from her fight Chun Li wanted to dance, she grabbed Ryu's arm.

"Come on, Ryu, let's dance," Chun Li tugged at his arm.

"Oh no, not me, I'm no dancer," he replied.

"Allow me, Chun Li. I'll dance with you. Come on," Ken held his hand out for Chun Li to grab it. As they were going to the dance floor, he told Ryu to pour them some drinks. While waiting for Chun Li and Ken to come back, Ryu thought about Chun Li fighting and mentally studied her moves. He was always about the fight. Getting bored Ryu picked up what he thought was juice. He drank the whole glass and pour himself another and another, he started feeling very loose and happy. Coming back for water, Chun Li and Ken saw Ryu dancing up a storm.

"What's gotten into him," Chun Li asked Ken over the loud music

"I don't know. Ryu never dances like that and he…" Ken was saying until Ryu sloppily came over to him.

"Ken! This place is great! The music is great. Chun Li is stunning in that outfit," Ryu said drunkly.

"Ryu! Are you drunk?" Chun Li asked?

"No, all I drank was that juice on the table."

"That's not juice, Ryu. It a mixed cocktail drink I had them send to us, you blockhead!" Ken replied

"Ken, is there any more? We might as well, and I can use a pain-killer for my arm," Chun Li said

Ken poured Chun Li and himself the mixed cocktail. The three fighters became increasingly intoxicated. They all danced together, at times very closely. Chun Li was feeling the music and began to rub her body against Ryu's. He, in turn, became aroused, grabbing her and grinding against her. He gave her a hard kiss and they began a passionate kiss while still dancing. Ken was feeling aroused too, watching Chun Li and Ryu get hot and heavy on the dance floor. He came up behind Chun Li and rubbed himself against her. Chun Li turned around and got closer to Ken, looking up at him, staring in each other's eyes face to face. _Damn it, she's still as beautiful as she was the first day I saw her. Should I kiss her? I want her as bad as Ryu does right now,_ Ken thought, _fuck it_. He kissed Chun Li. Ken expected Chun Li to back away but she didn't, even with Ryu right in back of her. He kept kissing her. Ryu became insanely jealous of Ken, but with their friendly rivalry, Ryu wanted to get Chun Li to come back to him on her own terms and win her away from Ken. Ryu, then, put his arms around Chun Li and caressed her chest, lightly pulling her away from Ken. Eyeing what Ryu was doing, he knew when they were in competition for Chun Li's affection.

_I love Ryu_, Chun Li thought, _so why am I letting Ken kiss me? What's going on with me? Do I love Ken too? No, not like my love for Ryu. _Ken was Chun Li's first crush when she was 15, but still there was some attraction there both had for each other. _But I want Ken too…_

"Ken, isn't there a place we can go to be in private?" Chun Li asked. Ken asked for a private room and the club staff led the three intoxicated and aroused fighters to another part of the club, a secret area only for the super wealthy. They had their own room with a jacuzzi.

"Who wants to get in?" Chun Li asked and took off all her clothes in front of the two staring fighters. They marveled at her strong legs, physique, and toned body. Ken and Ryu stripped naked too getting in the jacuzzi with Chun Li. Both started touching and caressing her, putting their hands all over her, massaging her body. Floating in the water, Chun Li's breasts were exposed, her nipples hard. Ryu looked at Ken, "she's still mine." Ken understood the message, yet he still wanted Chun Li but let Ryu go first. Since Chun Li was still floating on top of the water, Ryu walked around and in between her legs. Slightly raising her butt out of the water with his arms wrapped around the underside of her legs, he entered her. She let out a gasp and moaned. Feeling very aroused Ryu wasted no time in pleasuring her. He thrusted in her with a quickened pace, closing his eyes and slightly tilting his head back taking in all the sensations around him. Ken helped keep her head from going underwater with one hand while the other caressed her breast. Chun Li felt intense pleasure from the two fighters trying so hard to please her. Ryu was just enough rough with her that it turned her on even more. As Ryu kept up his pace entering Chun Li, she moved her hand to stroke Ken penis. He let out a moan. Wanting to please both fighters, Chun Li stood up and got out of the jacuzzi and walked over the bed. Ryu and Ken followed her. Ryu was about to try and have sex with Chun Li again but Ken cut him off and began to enter Chun Li.

"Ryu, come over here," Chun Li said. He got on the bed and she began stroking him. She turned her head and let Ryu enter her mouth. Free of any inhibitions, the three fighters felt as one. They connected on a spiritual level, in a way that solidified their friendship. Ryu pulled away from Chun Li. His hands slowly made their way to her most sensitive spot between her legs. She let out a soft moan again. His hands made their way to caress her breasts again and Chun Li pulled him in to kiss her. Ken pulled himself out of Chun Li and began to lick her sensitive spot while entering his fingers into her, he pulled back on her skin to greater expose her most sensitive clitoral area. Touching and sucking her into intense sexual pleasure. She was getting close to climax but she couldn't stay still.

"Ryu hold her down, "Ken demanded. Ryu held her hands down above her head while Ken used all his strength to pin Chun Li's legs apart. He brought her body to an ultimate climax, she was squirming, but Ken kept his mouth on her sensitive areas while his fingers rapidly entered her, back and forth until she let out a scream of pleasure. The intensity of the climax was so great, she was able to break free of both their grasps.

All three fighters just laid on the bed with Chun Li breathing hard and lightly shaking. Ken felt extremely satisfied with himself and said to Ryu, "top that, buddy."

"Challenge accepted." He replied.

"Wait…no mo…no more. At least, give me some time to…"Ryu began softly kissing Chun Li. He put his fingers through her hair and caressed her body.

"I'll give you two some space," Ken said and began to get up to leave. Chun Li grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, stay. I want all of us here," Chun Li said.

"As much as I want you to go, I couldn't have you miss me making Chun Li go into a coma from what I'm about to do to her," Ryu said and got on top of Chun Li and began to enter her again. He put his fingers on her sensitive spot and began to massage it. Ken stood back and watched Ryu fuck Chun Li. HE became aroused again and grabbed Chun Li's hand to stroke him. All three felt the intense pleasure again, they let out moans and massaged each other. Ryu and Ken began to feel like they were coming to climax. Chun Li made sure they'd do it at the same time. She told Ryu to enter her faster and touch her more intently, she demanded for Ken to kiss her and she stroked him with more vigor. Closer and closer all there fighters climaxed together. They all fell to the bed, breathing hard and completely exhausted. Never before had the three felt so close and connected to each other's souls. Chun Li turned to Ryu and laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and began to fall asleep. Ken's legs intertwined with Chun Li's and their eyes become so heavy they couldn't keep them open any longer.

Their long day was over. They were exhausted and fell asleep all together.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

A few days later…

Chun Li was understudying with her father at the police station. All afternoon she was helping him gather facts and evidence for a case he was working on. She was very eager to learn everything her father did for work.

"I think we're about done for today, Chun Li," her father said

"Are you sure dad?" Chun Li replied

"I don't want you spending too much time here. You're still young, go out and live a little before you become like me. An old man addicted to his work."

Chun Li thought about her night with Ryu and Ken at the nightclub, she thought _yeah dad, if you only knew._

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm happy to be here with you, especially since I've got the greatest detective in the world to teach me all there is to know," Chun Li smiled.

"Well, I won't argue that. How is training for the tournament coming along?"

"It's coming along great. Fei Long, Ken, and Ryu are great sparring partners to have." Chun Li said with a thumbs up.

"Speaking of Ryu…do I detect a something going on with him or do my old man senses fool me?"

Blushing Chun Li replied, "I don't kiss and tell, dad." She began laughing and quickly got up and began to leave.

"Chun Li! You wouldn't leave me in the dark about these things. I need to know who my little girl is spending her time with and if she's safe," her father tried telling her really fast before she tried sneaking out of his office.

"Goodbye, dad!" Chun Li sped away not wanting to talk about her love life with her father. As she left the police station, she wondered what she was going to do for the rest of the night since her dad would be staying late working on his case. _It would be nice to see Ryu and Ken but I know they're doing their special training at another dojo today, _she thought, _guess I'll just go home and spend the rest of the night by myself. _

At home Chun Li cooked dinner and afterwards decided to go meditate out in the garden. Many thoughts ran across her mind about Ryu and Ken. They hadn't spoken too much since their triangular love encounter at the nightclub due to Chun Li being busy understudying her father, preparing for the tournament, and Ken and Ryu's time spent at another dojo looking for more fighters. Chun Li sat down on a mat with her legs crossed. She placed her hands near her knees and began to listen to all the sounds around her. Trying to concentrate, flashbacks kept interrupting her meditation. She thought about her sexual encounter with Ryu, thinking about his hands on her hips while he thrusted into her from behind, the obsessive kisses between them, the connecting of their souls while embraced. _Ugh! Get out of my head. I need to get him off my mind…but what about Ken? _She remembered the way his mouth and hands felt on her body, the extreme climax he gave her. _Ken is wonderful and I'll always have a love for him but not like Ryu. Why do I feel for him so much? _ Realizing meditating wasn't working, Chun Li got up and went into her house. _I think singing might take my mind off things._ She turned on a special TV and microphone setup and selected a song to sing. She began singing…

"Darling, look at me. I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling, can't you see I'd do anything you want me to. I tell myself I'm in too deep then I fall a little farther every time you look at me…"

In another part of Hong Kong…

Ken and Ryu had finished their training for the day. After the said their goodbyes at the dojo, they left to head back to the penthouse. It was a quiet ride home.

"So Ryu, are we finally going to talk about this?" Ken asked.

"Talk about what? I don't have much to say to you right now," Ryu replied and stared out the window.

"Come on, man. We need to talk about Chun Li,"

"What is there to talk about? If you like her, you should go for it."

"Ryu, you know I'd never do that to you. I love Chun Li very much and maybe I'd even pursue a relationship with her, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. You have a deeper connection than I could ever have with her. I may have all the savoir faire of a true gentleman, not to mention good looks, and who knows why she would choose you over me…" Ken said but was interrupted.

"Ken…your point?" Ryu said with raised eyebrows

"Look bud, I'm trying to say you and Chun Li are great for each other. Hell, I've seen how you guys are intimate with each other… at the nightclub, wow!" Ken tried saying but Ryu threw a punch at him.

"That was a one time deal by the way. If I wasn't so intoxicated…"

"Don't get your gi in a bunch, Ryu. I do spoil Chun Li because I love her, but you have her heart."

Ryu sat quiet thinking about what Ken had said.

"You know, I can't stay here forever…I must avenge Master Gouken's death. I could never live with myself if I didn't. It would be gnawing and chewing away at me" Ryu said solemnly.

"I understand. I just hope Chun Li knows what she's getting into," Ken said and he crossed his arms, "Because if you make a mess of things…"

Ken continued to talk but Ryu thought about Chun Li. Her smile, her perfume, the way she walks all ran through his head. _I must continue to train and be the best fighter I can be,_ he thought.

Ken's cell phone rang, he picked it up. Ryu wondered who Ken was talking to.

"Sure, we can give her company, Mr. Dorai. I completely understand. Leave it to us!" Ken said talking on the phone. He hung up.

"Well, looks like you are getting dropped off at Chun Li's house," Ken told Ryu.

"What?" Ryu said confused.

"That was Chun Li's dad. He asked if we'd go over to their house to give her company tonight since she's all alone," Ken explained, "or I can give her company while the driver takes you back to the hotel" Ken said with a devilish look in his eyes. Ryu tried to punch Ken

"Ok, ok, I'll go," Ryu said sternly.

The driver changed course for Chun Li's house.

Back at Chun Li's house…

Still singing, Chun Li felt really good and happy. She chose her next song and began singing.

"And you come to me on a summer breeze. Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave. And it's me you need to show how deep is your love…" she sang.

Ryu knocked on the door but there was no answer, he heard faint music coming from inside. _I know Chun Li is here, but why isn't she answering the door._ He walked around the side of the dojo portion of the house and hopped over the wall into the garden. He walked closer to the house and could see Chun Li inside singing. He stayed out of view to watch and listen to her. _What a beautiful voice she has. I could listen to her all night_. Trying to stay out of sight, Ryu knocked over a flower pot. Chun Li heard the pot crash, stopped singing, and opened the screen door to the garden.

"Who's there?" Chun Li demanded to know. She felt a whoosh behind her and she threw a punch.

Catching the punch, Ryu said, "Hey easy there!"

Relieved, Chun Li said, "Ryu! I was worried it was a robber! I'm glad it's you." She hugged him.

"What in the world are you doing sneaking in through the garden and what are you even doing here?" Chun Li asked.

"Your dad actually called Ken and me to ask us to come give you company,"

"Oh, dad! He's always thinking of my well-being when he works late. Well, I'm glad you're here. Is Ken here too?"

"No, he had business with his dad he had to take care of,"

"Well, it's just us, so what shall we do?"

"I could listen to you sing more,"

"Oh no! You heard me? I couldn't sing in front of you! It's embarrassing!" Chun Li turn red.

"No! You're really good. Promise! Please, sing one song for me? Just one?" Ryu pleaded.

"Fine, but only one." Chun Li went back inside and found a song to sing for Ryu.

She began, "Anytime you want to be right here just imagine me and all this will appear. You can keep this moment all your life forever near, a dream worth keeping…"

Ryu just watched Chun Li in amazement, mesmerized by her voice and beauty. He felt as though the words were for him. He was impressed by her tone and ability to hit high notes. _I could listen to her forever._

Chun Li finished the song and Ryu clapped for her.

"Oh stop, you're being too nice," she said.

"I'm thoroughly impressed. I'll be your number one fan," Ryu smiled. He went up to her and kissed her.

"I didn't get to do that when I got here," he said.

"I wasn't sure you still want to after the other day at the night club," Chun Li replied.

"Of course, I would still want to. Ken has feelings for you to, you know?"

"Yes, I love him too…but not like my love for you. It's different, I hope you know that,"

Ryu leaned in and kissed Chun Li again. He knew she was trying to explain herself but it wasn't needed, he knew she truly loved him.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Chun Li asked.

"Sure. Nothing with Fei Long though?" Ryu laughed

"No problem," She smiled.

Chun Li and Ryu snuggled together on the couch and watched a movie together. She laid on his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair putting her to sleep. _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. So peaceful._ Ryu started getting sleepy as well. He leaned his head back on the couch and fell asleep too. An hour later, Chun Li's dad came home. He saw the TV on but saw the two asleep on the couch. He liked the idea of Chun Li being with someone who he knew could protect her. Dorai woke the two up.

"Hey guys, I'm home now," he said.

"Hi dad, I'm sorry we must have fallen asleep." Chun Li said.

"Mr. Dorai. Good to see you as always. Since you're here now, I'll get going," Ryu said and began to get up.

"Don't be silly, Ryu. We have an extra room you can stay the night in. You are more than welcomed to stay. Any man who helps me take down Ashura crime syndicate, is always welcome in my home."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Chun Li, show Ryu to the guest room," Dorai said.

"Come Ryu, it's this way," Chun Li lead him to the guestroom.

_It would be nice to fall asleep in Ryu's arms again,_ Chun Li thought.

After getting settled in, Ryu laid in bed thinking about all the things he had to do the following day. He heard a light knock at the door, it was Chun Li.

"Mind if I get in with you," she asked.

"Won't your dad get angry?"

"He's a heavy sleeper, plus he has to leave in the morning anyway. We'll be alright."

The two laid in bed together. Chun Li felt so safe in Ryu's arms. Ryu loved the feeling on Chun Li's skin next to his. He rubbed her arms. Chun Li turned around face to face with Ryu and kissed him. She put her hand on his face and felt the contours of his jaws and cheeks. Seeing where this was going, Ryu took off his and Chun Li's shirt. He put his hands on her supple breasts and massaged them. Going further, they both became fully unclothed and began to make love. They felt so passionate for each other. They wanted and craved every inch of the other's body. Pleasure and new sensations were felt, they connected on a deeper level. With Ryu on top thrusting into Chun Li, he began to feel like he couldn't last too much longer. Chun Li looked up at him and watched his facial expressions of sexual pleasure.

"Do it, come," she said. Ryu thrusted until he climaxed. He laid his head on Chun Li's chest and came down from his high. They both laid there living in the moment. They both thought,_ I wish this could last forever._

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Morning light crept into the guestroom Ryu slept in. He opened his eyes and turned over to see Chun Li was not in bed with him. He got out of bed and did some stretches, practice punches and kicks. He went out into the hall and looked around for Chun Li, he found her in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Ryu! I wanted to wake up before my dad did and make him some breakfast before he left to work. I made plenty of food would you like some?"

"Sure, you know me, I can always eat. What's on the menu?"

"Fried rice, boiled eggs, congee, veggies, and with milk and orange juice."

"I'm in heaven!" Ryu walked over to Chun Li and gave her a big hug and kiss, "Anyone that can cook delicious meals is a person I want in my life".

"Bon appetit!"

They ate their breakfast together just talking and reminiscing about when they first met three years prior. Chun Li felt happy to have Ryu there with her, it was a break from the lonely mornings she sometimes spent by herself when her father went to work. After finishing breakfast, they went out into the garden to feed the koi fish. They strolled around and Chun Li showed off her favorite rose she grew from a bud. Walk through the garden more, they conversed.

"Do you have any plans today?" Ryu asked Chun Li.

"Just training in the dojo like usual and go over some files my dad left here for a case,"

"Well, Ken has business with his dad he has to do, so since I'd be on my own and I have nothing planned today would you like to spend the day with me?"

"Sure! I can show you some really nice places, restaurants, and popular places the tourists go!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Chun Li and Ryu walked back inside the house and got ready to go out for the day. Chun Li wore a crop top with some white jeans and tennis shoes and Ryu wore a black shirt with jeans and shoes. They got a taxi and left.

"So, Chun Li, where's our first stop?"

"We are heading to the Peak Tram which will take us up to Victoria Peak. It's beautiful there, we'll be able to see all of Hong Kong from there."

At Victoria Peak…

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you could see of Hong Kong" Ryu said as he looked all over the city

"Pretty impressive, huh? Shall we take a picture?" Chun Li said as she got out her phone.

Ryu put his arm around Chun Li's waist while she took the picture. They both looked at how the photo turned out.

"Great shot, you managed to get all the tall buildings and water in the background,"

"Having been here quite a few times as a tour guide, I became pretty good at getting the right angle," she laughed.

They left Victoria Peak and spent the rest of the afternoon seeing all the other attractions in the area. They had a lot of fun spending time and getting to know each other on a deeper level. Chun Li held Ryu's hand when they walked, it made her feel so proud to have Ryu by her side. Ryu felt the same, he loved the feeling of Chun Li's soft hand in his. He never pursued a relationship with any girl and it felt new and exciting to him. As afternoon turned into night, they noticed the clouds start to roll in. Dark clouds filled the sky and the air seemed heavy.

"Maybe we should head back Ryu, I don't want to get stuck in the rain,"

"Let's head this way for a second, I think I may have seen a little shop that sells umbrellas," Ryu turned around and began to walk the other way, he turned his head to look back at Chun Li but he didn't see her. He called out to her but there was no answer. It began to rain. Ryu was confused, _did I lose her, did she wander off somewhere. _He called out to her again, this time he began to get really worried. She was nowhere to be found. He looked all over for her in the immediate area and called out to her multiple times. Ryu scrambled to find the cell phone Ken gave him for the day. He called Ken.

"Ken, pick up, damn it," the line rang and finally Ken picked up.

"Hey Ryu, having a fun ti…" Ken began to say but Ryu cut him off.

"She's gone! Someone took her. I can't find her anywhere,"

"Whoa, Ryu! What are you talking about?" Ken asked puzzled.

"Chun Li. Chun Li is missing," Ryu said with a cry in his voice.

"What?" a chill went up Ken's spine, "tell me everything that happened".

Ryu explained how Chun Li vanished without a trace. Once Ken hung up with Ryu, he called her father right away and explained the situation. Dorai had Ken and Ryu meet him at the police station.

Hong Kong Police Station…

Running up to Dorai with tears in his eyes Ryu said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dorai. It's my fault she's missing. She was in my care and I lost her".

"Ryu, you had no clue she would be taken in an instant. But there's no time for that right now. Give me every detail you can about the last moment with Chun Li," Dorai said.

Ryu explained everything to Dorai as Ken showed up.

In another part of Hong Kong…

Chun Li woke to water splashing on her face.

"Wake up, girl," a man with a harsh voice said. Chun Li was startled. The last thing she remembered was feeling a hit on the back of her head.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

"Your dad caused us four million dollars in hard cash. He's going to pay for that or you'll be paying with your life,"

"But why take me, my father is the one you have business with, I didn't do anything to you!"

"You're just collateral, doll face," the man said while grabbing her face.

Chun Li felt the ropes securing her to a chair very tight. She wondered what her father, Ryu, and Ken must be thinking. _They'll come after me, I know the will. I hope I can hold out._

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

At the Hong Kong Police Station Ryu, Ken, and Dorai were going over all the details of Chun Li's disappearance. Dorai delegated to him men to scour the streets looking for any members of local gangs and crime syndicates to bring them in for questioning. Ken called his father and had his foreign relations help in the search. Ryu wanted to get back out into the streets and look for Chun Li again but Dorai suggested he stay in case a call comes in.

Agents searching the city came into the investigation room where Ryu, Ken and Dorai were. They had found Chun Li's phone in an alley way.

"Quickly, let me check out her phone," Dorai said and looked it over, "seems like they just threw it out so we couldn't track it. Damn!" He slammed his fist against the desk.

Ken grabbed the phone and began to look through it. He saw pictures Chun Li and Ryu took of their day out. Ryu watched as Ken went through the phone.

"Hey, wait a minute, go back to the last photo, the one of us at Victoria Peak," Ryu said and grabbed the phone, "I saw this guy more than once yesterday."

"Ryu, think, where else did you see him?" Dorai questioned.

"Now that I think of it, I saw him on the Peak Tram and at Victoria Peak. I thought he was just another tourist,"

"Well, there's our lead. Let's find this guy and question him," Ken said

"Might be harder than you think, boys. I know this man, he's part of a drug trafficking ring here in Hong Kong. We've never been able to catch him or bring him in without sufficient evidence, but maybe this will be it," Dorai said hopeful.

"Leave it to us, Mr. Dorai, we'll find him if it's the last thing I do. Chun Li was in my care, and I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her," tears began to well up in Ryu's eyes.

Dorai put his hand on Ryu's shoulder, "Ryu, if there's anyone that can find her, it's you guys, I have no doubt. Bring my little girl home."

Ryu nodded. He and Ken left the police station to go back to the area where Chun Li went missing while Ken sent over the data to his father's men for processing. An hour later, they received a report on the man and his entire criminal history.

"We got it, Ryu! Everything is here, even his address! His name is Cheng Leung," Ken said.

"Great. Now I know who to beat the hell out of. Driver, take us here and step on it," Ryu said impatiently.

Ryu and Ken made it to the apartment complex where Cheng lived. It was an older complex and looked like a lot of shady deals went on there. The fighters made their ways inside and went up to the third floor. They walked to the apartment door labeled J34. Ken knocked on the door…silence. He tried again. Ryu, growing impatient, kicked the door down. They walked through the apartment and saw no one home.

"Damn it, he's not here," Ryu said with anger in his voice.

"We can look for any clues about her whereabouts," Ken replied.

They both searched the apartment and when they were just about done, Ryu noticed a familiar white bag.

"It's Chun Li's!" Ryu exclaimed. At the same time, Ken heard some men approaching the apartment.

"Ryu, hide! Someone is coming," Ken ducked in back on a table.

Cheng walked to his apartment door to see it busted open, "Oh for crying out loud, this is the second time this month. Management is going to have to deal with me again, or so help….." he felt a strong grip on his neck.

Ryu didn't want to hide. He wanted answers from Cheng immediately. He tightened his grip on Cheng's neck.

"Where is she?" Ryu asked with a such a hatred in his eyes.

"I….don't know…" Cheng struggled and began to turn purple in the face.

"Ryu! Let him go, you'll kill him," Ken said. Ryu let go of Cheng and he desperately gasped for air.

"Where is Chun Li? You were following us yesterday. I won't ask again," Ryu's hand began glowing blue.

"Better answer my buddy before he blows you through the wall," Ken said with his arms crossed.

"Do it, I'm no snitch," Cheng answered back. Ryu became even angrier. He took Cheng, lifted him up and kicked him against the wall. He punched him and began dragging his body throughout the apartment and dangled him out the window.

"Don't drop me, don't drop me! My legs will break," Cheng pleaded.

"Answer my question's and I'll spare you, bastard,"

"Alright, alright…,"

Ryu brought Cheng in from the window and threw him against the wall, "You have 2 minutes to tell us where Chun Li is."

"She's with the Devil's battle cave guys. They nabbed her cause her father busted up some drug deal a week ago,"

"Where is this Devil's Battle Cave? I thought it was torn down when Kowloon Palace was raided a few years back?" Ken asked.

"If I tell you, they'll know it's me. They'll kill me. I don't want to face the boss,"

"Tell where it is or I'll throw you out of this window anyway," Ryu's hand began glowing blue again.

"It's near the old Yang station buildings. The grey 10 story building. Now, please, take me to the police station, the boss will kill me for sure," Cheng pleaded as Ryu walked out the door.

Ken knocked him out with a quick punch and laid him on the couch. _Police will be here any minute to get him. _

It began to rain. People were running for cover. Ken called Dorai and related the information, they devised a plan to storm the building and get Chun Li back.

At Yang station…

Chun Li was locked in a room. She yelled for someone but there was no one near. _I have to get myself out of here, I don't know what these men want or what they'll do to me. I have to break out of here. _She looked around the room to see what she could use as a weapon or find a way out. She couldn't find anything to use to her advantage. _I'll have to break down this door with the move Gen taught me all those years ago. Concentrate…I've got to concentrate. _Chun Li got into a fighting stance and began meditating, channeling her chi. She began drawing in energy around her, she thought of her father smiling and teaching her martial arts as a child. She thought about Ken taking her shopping and buying her sparing outfits to train at the dojo. She thought about kissing Ryu, touching his strong and muscular body, she remembered the warmth emanating from his life force. The memories gave Chun Li strength, her body was powering up, she felt the energy flow from her core and into her hands. _Concentrate or I'll lose it, _she thought. Flashbacks of Gen teaching Chun Li martial arts ran through her mind. _Concentrate Chun Li! Feel the energy flowing around you. Control it, wield it, you are it's master, _she remembered Gen telling her. Chun Li closed her eyes again and felt immense power in her hands. _Channel it_. With all her strength and focus on her chi, she yelled out and threw a flaming blue fireball from her hands. It hit the steel door with such a force, it mangled it. Breathing hard Chun Li felt triumphant. _I did it. I must get out of here. _Still catching her breath, she began wandering around to find a way out. Hearing voices around a corner, Chun Li hid. The men she heard were coming closer and closer. _I'll have to fight my way out of this one, give all I've got. _She attacked knocking one man into another and began to run away.

"Chun Li?" Ken said trying to get back up.

Turning around Chun Li saw she had knocked over Ryu and Ken, "Ken? Ryu?"

Chun Li ran to them and leaped into Ryu's arms and grabbed Ken to include him in the hug.

"How did you find me? I can't believe you're here!" Chun Li said

"I never stopped looking for you for one second. Please forgive me, Chun Li. I let them take you, you were in my care and they grabbed you right from under my nose," Ryu began to tear up

"It can't be helped now, Ryu. All that matters is we found each other and we've got to go, they have guns," Chun Li said.

"Looks like Kowloon Palace all over again, huh?" Ken said, "We'll have to fight our way out for all we're worth."

A gun shot flew past the three fighters. "Run!" Chun Li said. They ran to try and get out of the building.

"We can't let them catch up to us, we're almost out," Ryu said.

Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken made it outside and into the rain. They thought they were free when a man named Yao put a gun to Chun Li's head.

"One move and the girl gets it!" Yao shouted. Ryu and Ken could do nothing but comply.

"You three think you're so hot, busting in here, beating all my men up, and taking away my prized catch. I'll have you both killed," Yao shouted.

Just as Yao cocked back his gun, everyone heard a gun shot. It was Dorai with the police department for backup. A helicopter whirled above.

"Stop it right there, Yao, you're surrounded!" Dorai shouted into a megaphone.

Chun Li found the opportunity to kick straight up and hit Yao's face with her shin. It knocked him back ward and she punched him knocking the gun out of his hand. The police stormed the area.

Chun Li ran and hugged her father. Dorai had tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you, boys," Dorai said to Ryu and Ken.

They all headed to the rescue van to get cleaned up and out of the rain.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me," Chun Li told Ryu looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you," Ryu replied.

In the pouring rain, Ryu kissed Chun Li, happy to be with here again.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The next morning Dorai had invited Ryu and Ken over for breakfast to thank them for their heroic acts for helping to save Chun Li.

"You guys always seem to be around when I need the most help. First the take down of the Ashura Crime syndicate, the whole ordeal with Vega and Bison, and now with Yao's kidnapping of Chun Li. How can I ever thank you?" Dorai told Ryu and Ken.

"You and Chun Li have become close and personal friends of my father's and mine. I'll always be here to help a lending hand," Ken replied.

"Same for me Mr. Dorai," Ryu said, "I only wish that I could do more to keep these bad things from happening to your family. I still feel personally responsible for Chun Li's kidnapping which is why I never stopped for one second to rest."

"It's all over now, Ryu. Let's just enjoy this wonderful day and be happy we are all safe," Dorai put his hand on Ryu and Ken's shoulders.

Chun Li walked into the room and announced breakfast was ready. They all ate, talked, and enjoyed their meal together.

"Chun Li, there is one thing I am confused about," Dorai asked.

"What is it, dad?"

"How did you manage to break out of the room you were being held in? From what I saw that building has no fire escape and you were on the 9th floor,"

"Well, I summoned the power of my chi. It took everything I had but I broke the door down with a burst of energy," she explained.

Dorai's eyes widened, "You mean the channeling of your chi life force? The move Gen taught you all those years ago?"

"It's the same power as the hadoken, right, Mr Dorai?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, it stems from the same thing. Your inner chi, your life force and the energy in all living things around you," Dorai turned to Chun Li, "I don't know how you've done it, but only those who have practiced those techniques for years and years are able to master that craft."

"Like Master Yo of the tea shop?" Ryu asked.

"Exactly. I wonder if he's still around these days," wondered Dorai

"I'd like to meet him," Chun Li said excitedly.

"I bet you can go down to the old tea shop today and see if he's there," Ken added.

"Yes, I'd like to go find him. Thank you for breakfast Chun Li, Mr. Dorai, but I must excuse myself," Ryu said and got up from the table.

"Hey, wait a minute, Ryu! You are just going to leave so quickly?" Ken asked

"Ryu, may I go with you? Dad, would you mind?" Chun Li asked. Her father nodded.

"Ken, you coming?" Ryu asked

"No, I think I'll stay and keep Mr. Dorai company. My father wants to discuss business with him anyway. You guys go on ahead. Take the driver and hotel car."

"Thanks!"

Chun Li and Ryu left for town to find Master Yo of the tea shop. Chun Li had questions she wanted to ask him about using her chi. In the car, the two sat in the back.

"I'm still so sorry about losing you, Chun Li. If I had just kept holding your hand, maybe I would have never lost you," Ryu said as he looked into Chun Li's eyes.

"Please, don't dwell on it, Ryu," she took his hand and gave him a quick kiss, "I never doubted you'd find me."

The driver pulled up to the tea shop, dropped off Ryu and Chun Li and went back to Ken and Dorai.

"I sure hope he's still around," Ryu said.

"Me too, let's go in,"

The two walked into the tea shop and it was empty. Then, an old voice from the back was heard.

"I'm sorry, but the shop is closed today," an elderly man said

"Master Yo?" Ryu asked.

Master Yo looked at Ryu and recognized him, "Ryu? Is that you?"

"Master Yo! You remembered me!"

"Of course! How could I forget such a promising young lad such as yourself?" he replied with a smile and then looked at Chun Li, "You've brought a companion with you, I see."

"I'm Chun Li, it's very nice to meet you," she bowed.

"Such a lovely young woman. She'll make a fine bride for you one day, Ryu."

Ryu and Chun Li looked at each other and blushed. Breaking the awkwardness, Ryu explained the reason they came to see him. Master Yo made some tea and all three began to talk.

"Ah, Gen. A fine warrior and true martial artist. I knew him back in the day, and to think, he taught you the power of the manipulation of chi," Yo said.

"Yes. It was his training that helped me escape," Chun Li replied.

"You two are very fortunate to have learned a technique like that. It is very powerful and very ancient. Consider yourselves lucky."

After talking more, Chun Li asked her questions she wanted to ask Master Yo. She felt satisfied with his answers and felt more confident in her ability to achieve the mastery of hadou.

"Thank you for letting us visit you," Ryu told Master Yo.

"Please, visit any time you'd like. An old man like me gets a lot of enjoyment from drop in visits with the younger generation."

"I'll be sure to come in some time with my father," said Chun Li.

"Yes, I'd like to see Dorai and tell him what an intelligent and wonderful young lady he has raised…and to congratulate him on his daughter finding such a strapping young man to marry,"

Feeling embarrassed, Chun Li and Ryu quickly bowed to Master Yo and they left the tea shop.

"What an interesting send off," Chun Li remarked.

"He did have one thing right, though, you are intelligent and wonderful."

Chun Li smiled and put her hand in Ryu's. They walked off together near Victoria Harbor.

"We should be practicing for the tournament," Chun Li said.

"I know, but right now there's only one place I want to be right now and that's right here with you right now," Ryu embraced Chun Li and kissed her passionately. "There's also something I want to talk about"

"What is it,"

Ryu let go of Chun Li and looked out into the water, "I have decided that after the tournament, I must leave."

Chun Li's eyes widened, and she heard _I must leave_ echoing in her head, "why?" she asked.

"Because I let you slip through my hands. I didn't even know we were being followed. Being here has made me see how much more training I need to do,"

"And what about me?" Chun Li replied with hurt in her voice, "how can you say you love me and still want to leave?"

"It's just….timing. Our timing is off," Ryu tried to explain. Chun Li's eyes began to water.

"So that's it? You have your fun, make me believe you love me, go to another country and find another girl?" tears slowly rolled down Chun Li's cheeks.

"No, it's not like that," Ryu tried to grab Chun Li's hand but she pulled it back. She began to walk away crying, Ryu reached for her hand again.

"Just stop, Ryu! Leave me alone," Chun Li ran away. Ryu was about to run after her but he decided to give her space and time to cool off. Ryu called Ken.

"Ken, I made a mess of things,"

"What's wrong, bud?"

"I told Chun Li I'm leaving after the tournament,"

"I take it she didn't handle it well?" Ken replied.

"Not at all. She ran off, I tried to explain to her but she was too upset,"

"Just give her time. She'll be alright,"

"I want to find her, Ken. I don't want her wandering the streets by herself. I promised Dorai I'd look after her."

"I won't wait up. Let me know if you need help looking for her. In the meantime, I'm going to get back to training."

Ryu decided to after Chun Li. He wanted to tell her all the reasons he needed to leave and travel the world to become a better fighter. After an hour of searching, Ryu found Chun Li in a park on a bench. She was watching the fountain and the people walk by.

"Chun Li," she heard and turned around to see Ryu, "Please listen, I want to explain myself,"

Eyes red, she looked at him.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and when Yao's henchmen took you, I was devastated. All I could think about was how I didn't protect you, how could I have been so blind to see the danger lurking around the corner. I vowed never to let it happen again, so I have to train harder. I train because I want to protect you, I failed my Master Gouken when he died at the hands of Akuma. I can never fail again," Ryu's eyes watered.

Chun Li hugged Ryu. She realized she was being selfish for getting so upset.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I didn't realize it meant so much to you,"

"I need to become a better fighter. What if Bison finds us again? There's still so much I need to do before I settle down."

"I understand. I want to become better too. I will train hard and be the best I can be,"

"How can I ever have a real future if you're not in it?" Ryu kissed Chun Li.

"Then let's make a pact! We will both become the best version of ourselves,"

"Yes, I swear to you Chun Li, I will marry you one day,"

After their vow of self-improvement, the two fighters called for the hotel driver to pick them up and take them to the dojo to train and practice for the upcoming tournament. They spent the rest of the day practicing.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The tournament was now five days away. All three fighters were training very hard every day. Chun Li was more motivated than she had ever been. The words echoed in her head, _I swear to you Chun Li, I will marry you one day,_ from the conversation with Ryu. As she was training in her father's dojo, she thought about her father walking her down the aisle, all her friends watching her, and walking to the alter to meet Ryu. Reality kicked in…Ryu was leaving in six days. _Six days is all we have left_, she thought. She didn't want him to leave, it was breaking her heart.

Fighting and training with Ken in the penthouse, Ryu was focused on outwitting him. Kicks, punches, flips, and flops all around the room. Ryu thought about his master and the last words he said to him before he left on his journey around the world. _I must avenge Master. I must become better than Bison. I will become a master of the hadou, _he thought. Something else came into his mind, Chun Li. Her smile entered his thoughts, the way she walked, the curvature of her legs, and the way she felt pressed against him. _I have to leave if I want to be able to protect her in the future._

Dorai was in his office overlooking some important documents. He heard a knock at his door, it was officer Zhou, "Come in," he said.

"Boss, I think you should take a look at this new information we just received," Zhou handed Dorai the paper.

"Shadowlaw? In Hong Kong?" Dorai's eyes widened as he read the contents.

"It seems so, sir. Military grade aircraft have been coming in and out of these areas for a while now. We have to stay on high alert."

"My daughter cannot know about this. She and her friends already had their run in with these criminals and I almost was killed by an assassin they hired. Damn that M. Bison!"

"I can put together a highly skilled team to infiltrate their next move. From what our sources have been telling us, they have a drug shipment coming in from Thailand. We can try to capture whoever is responsible for putting together the whole operation and he could lead us closer to Bison," Zhou said.

"Yes, do it immediately. As a matter of fact, this is personal. I will lead this raid,"

"Sir, are you sure about this? Your daughter will get very mad at you if you don't tell her what's going on."

"Yes, I have my reasons for keeping this a secret,".

After discussing more details about the upcoming raid of Bison's drug shipment, Dorai and other leading officials decided in six days time, the raid would be scheduled.

At Chun Li's house…

Chun Li had finished her training for the day. She decided to head in the house and take a shower but before getting in her father called to let her know he would be working late again. _Another late night. Poor dad, he works himself too hard. After the tournament, I am going to spend a whole day with him, take him to Disneyland to get his mind off work. I'll surprise him with tickets and matching shirts. It'll be so fun_, Chun Li thought and continued to get undressed and into the shower. Her phone rang again. _Ugh! Who is it now?_ She picked up the phone and saw it was a video chat from Ken.

"Hey Chun Li! What are you doing?" Ken asked.

"I'm just about to step into the shower. I just finished training for the day," she replied.

"Are you naked?" Ken raised his eyebrows and smiled devilishly. From the background, Chun Li heard Ryu protest Ken's remark and then some scuffling. Ryu now had the phone.

"Chun Li! Don't answer him," Ryu quickly said.

Chun Li could only laugh at their silliness. "Yes, I am naked. I was going to get into the shower but I answered your call instead,"

"Well, don't let me stop you. We called because we wanted to see you tonight. Want to come to the penthouse?" Ryu asked.

"Sure, I'll get ready after my shower. Can you have the driver come pick me up?"

"Of course! See you soon!" Ryu waved goodbye.

Before Chun Li ended the video chat, she sat the phone down on the counter and let her towel drop and got into the shower. Ryu gasped and smiled, Ken walked to him to see what Ryu was looking at in the chat. Ryu quickly ended the call before Ken could see anything. 45 minutes later, Chun Li arrived at the penthouse.

"Hope your dad doesn't mind you with us tonight," Ryu told Chun Li as he hugged her.

"Dad is working late tonight anyway, I would have been alone in the house,"

"Maybe I should have gone over there," Ryu smiled.

Like that has ever stopped you two," Ken chimed in. They all laughed.

"What would you like to do tonight, Chun Li?" Ken asked.

"Is it ok we just spend some time here? Both of you will be leaving soon, so I don't feel like going anywhere in particular."

"Sure! We can watch a movie, swim, order in, call in live entertainment, anything you want, as long as you're happy" Ken replied.

"Maybe we can swim and float around the pool?" Ryu suggested.

"I'd like that," Chun Li said.

The three fighters changed and put on their bathing suits. Ken made some mixed cocktails and brought them out to the pool. They jumped in and swam around for a while.

"Think I'll join you and have one of those drinks now, Ken," Chun Li said. Chun Li pour herself a drink and downed the entire glass. Ken and Ryu stared at her in amazement and she drank another glass.

"Hey slow down, Chun Li," Ryu said.

"Why? I had a hard day of training. I deserve this," Chun Li's eye began to water and she began pouring another class.

Ken and Ryu looked at each other, they knew something was wrong with Chun Li. They swam over to her.

"What's the matter?" Ryu asked her. Chun Li pushed a cup of the mixed cocktail into Ryu's hand.

"Drink," she said, "both of you," Ryu and Ken looked at each other confused but they complied.

"See, look at us, we're having a great time," Chun Li had tears slowly running down her cheeks, "let's just act like we don't have a care in the world,"

"Chun Li, what the hell is the matter with you," Ryu demanded to know. He grabbed her hand before she could take another sip.

"Everything is fine. It's fine," more tears came rolling down her cheeks. Ryu could do nothing but hug her, "You're leaving…Ken is leaving…my father works all the time," Chun Li began. "Having you two here the past month made me realize how much I love you both and how much I need you. You're the best friends I've ever had. I know we all have our obligations, but life is so unfair,"

Ken put his hand on Chun Li's shoulder, "it's hard for us too,"

Ryu looked into Chun Li's eyes, "I never thought it would be this hard to leave you. I just wish I could stay."

Ken began rubbing Chun Li's shoulders. He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. She turned around and hugged him. Ryu pulled her back and kissed her. Ken wanted to give Chun Li and Ryu some time alone. He got out of the pool.

"We only have a few more nights together. Please make them special, Ryu." Chun Li asked. She took her bathing suit off. Ryu stared at her marvelous body. Water droplets formed all around her skin, he noticed them around her nipples and he lightly caressed her breasts with both hands. He kissed her neck, moved lower to her chest, and lower to her breasts kissing and sucking them. Ryu easily picked Chun Li up and she wrapped her powerful legs around his hips. Their kissing became more intense, touching each other's body. She felt his very hard and erect penis below her.

"Let's go inside," Chun Li said and lowered herself from Ryu, grabbed his hand and walked them out of the pool and into Ryu's bedroom. Once inside, Chun Li got onto the bed with Ryu sliding between her legs. He bent down and put his lips to her most sensitive area. Chun Li felt a rush of pleasure. Ryu kept touching and licking her into ecstasy. He slid his fingers in and out of her. He loved her smell, it turned him on. He loved the way she moaned and squirmed. She was almost at a climax and tried to stop Ryu but he continued. "Don't stop me," Ryu firmly said, "if you do again, I'll have to tie you to make sure you can do anything about it." Intrigued, Chun Li tried moving away from Ryu and purposely tried blocking his hands with her legs. "Fine. Have it your way," he said. Ryu walked out of the room and walked back in with something to tie Chun Li down. He tied her hands above her head to the headboard and each leg to a post, leaving her fully exposed. She looked at him, "Use my body for your pleasure. Take all of me." Again, Ryu slid his fingers in and out of Chun Li, his mouth and tongue pressed against her sensitive area. With her legs tied apart he didn't have to worry about trying to keep her from closing them, nor using her hands to push his head out of the way. There was something about being restrained that turned on Chun Li even more, it was a new experience, it was exciting, it was passionate. Ryu could tell she was nearing her climax. He kept going. "I think I'm going to…" Her eyes rolled back, a warm, overwhelming feeling came over her entire body. Wanting to continue pleasuring her, Ryu entered her. He leaned over to kiss her, it was so compassionate. They felt as one. He sat up and continued entering her with increasing speed. Chun Li watched as his abdominal muscles relaxed and contracted with every thrust. "Come," escaped Chun Li's lips. Ryu untied one on Chun Li's legs and put it on his shoulder. He thrusted in her with vigor. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to get deeper, feel her everywhere. He put his hands through her hair and kissed her again, still thrusting into her. He couldn't take it anymore, he released his passion into Chun Li's body. Never before, the two had felt so close. Nothing could break their bond.

"I'm so in love with you, Ryu. Please don't leave." Chun Li cried. Ryu untied her hands and other leg…he was silent.

"Come with me," he finally said.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next morning Chun Li woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. She remembered what Ryu said to her…_come with me_, it weighed heavily on her mind. _Go with Ryu, _she thought, _travel around the world? Leave dad and everything here? Give up my dream of being a cop like dad?_ _But I love Ryu, he's all I've ever wanted._ Chun Li got out of bed to get her mind off her impending decision. She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea to help relax her mind. She went out to her garden and walked around. She looked at the beautiful dove tree and admired its beauty. Spending time in the garden was calming to Chun Li, but she still needed to contemplate her decision. _I'll ask dad,_ she thought. She went inside to find her father with Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing here?" Chun Li asked

"Good morning, Chun Li! I came by at your father's request. We have business to discuss." Ken replied

"Oh, well it's nice to see you. Is Ryu here?"

"He went into town to find Master Yo,"

Breathing a sigh of relief, "Good…"

Chun Li's reply bewildered Ken, "Good? Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing to worry about," Chun Li said nonchalantly and continued to sip her tea.

Dorai knew the look of indecisiveness in Chun Li's face, "Hey princess, anything dear ol' dad can help with?"

Ken's phone rang, "I'll be back in a minute, I've got to take this." He walked outside.

Dorai looked back at Chun Li and waited for an answer.

"You know me too well dad. So, you know how I've been spending a lot of time with Ken and Ryu? Well…I've grown very fond of them," Chun Li began

"This is about Ryu, isn't it?" Dorai asked. Chun Li nodded. "It's not hard to see there's something between you and Ryu, Chun Li."

"I…I love him and he's leaving after the tournament. I don't know when I'll see him again," she said starting to cry

Dorai hugged Chun Li. He didn't like to see her sad.

Through her tears, she said, "But there's more…he asked me to go with him."

"I see. That's a very big decision. What do you want to do?"

"How could I leave everything here? How could I leave you? Who will help cook, clean, and look after you? The police academy training program, I just started it. My whole life is here. I just don't know what the right thing is to do…"

"You have already shown more potential than many of the other cadets in the academy, it would be a loss if you left, I won't lie and you have your whole life ahead of you to find the right man for you. You are 18 but you have been acting like an adult more than I should have let you because of my work. You are very responsible, Chun Li. I know you'll make the right decision. But if you choose to go with Ryu, would you be O.K traveling around living his dream instead of yours? Would you be truly happy?"

_Living Ryu's dream instead of mine,_ she thought.

"That's a good point, dad," Chun Li said, "I just don't know what to do."

"Not to mention, I'd miss you the crazy," Dorai smiled, "You better think long and hard about this, Chun Li."

In the back, Ken overheard Chun Li and Dorai's conversation. He casually walked back in to the room they were in.

"So, the call I received, I have to head back to the hotel. I'm sorry Mr. Dorai, but I'll have to excuse myself, my father needs me to send him some paperwork."

"That's too bad, Ken. Let's continue later this afternoon. I've got to go down to the station in the meantime. You can go there."

"Right," Ken turn to Chun Li, "I'll see you later. I've got to run."

"Bye, Ken" Chun Li said trying to be cheerful.

Ken got into the hotel car as the driver opened the door for him. "Take me to Ryu!"

The driver headed in the direction of Master Yo's tea shop. When Ken arrived, he quickly got out of the car and headed inside after Ryu.

"Ryu, we need to talk. Excuse me Master Yo, but I need to discuss something with him," Ken demanded.

The two walked outside. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, something is bothering me. Why did you ask Chun Li to go with you?" Ken asked.

"How did you find out I asked her that? Did she talk to you?"

"I was at Chun Li's discussing business with her father I overheard her talking with her dad about it. How could you ask that of her? You're asking her to leave everything behind. Everything! How would you provide for her? How would you protect her if you're going straight into the devil's pit to train against Akuma and Bison? 99 percent of the time, I don't know where the hell you are or if you're even alive. It not a life for her."

Ken expected a fight from Ryu in response to him, but all Ryu could say is "You're right".

Ken was taken aback. "You're right, Ken. It's not a journey I even want to go on myself, but you know the importance of Master Gouken's revenge. Chun Li doesn't need to get caught up in that. That's why I decided…I'm dropping out of the tournament. I'm leaving early."

"What? After all this training, you're dropping out? And Chun Li? What about her? First you ask her to leave with you, now you're leaving early? You're not making any sense, damn it!"

Getting angered Ryu replied, "I can't have anything happen to Chun Li. I'd never forgive myself. I must continue my path alone," Ryu turned his head away and angered tears welled in his eyes, "I now have a new reason to fight. I want to protect Chun Li. I am crazy in love with her and I want to marry her someday, but I am a broken man who needs to find himself and heal first. I can't give only half of myself to her, she deserves all of me"

"Then tell her that, buddy" Ken said and put his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"How can I face her? It's going to break her heart and I can't stand to see her cry. I'm weak."

"You'll just have to wait for her answer then."

At Chun Li's house. Two days until the tournament…

_I wonder what Ryu is doing. I need to talk to him. I think I've made my decision, _Chun Li thought and smiled. It began to rain outside. She decided to call Ken to find Ryu.

"Hello? Ken? It's Chun Li. Only two more days until the tournament! Aren't you pumped?"

"Totally! Can wait to get out there and kick some ass!" Ken laughed.

"Is Ryu around? I need to talk to him." Ken gave the phone to Ryu.

Somberly, he said, "Chun Li, can you meet me at the Hong Kong Park?"

"Uh, sure? Is everything ok?" she asked

"Just meet me there,"

Chun Li wondered why Ryu sounded so solemn. She got ready and left to the park where Ryu wanted to meet.

At the park…

It was raining when Chun Li and Ryu found each other in the park. She saw Ryu's travel bag with him.

"Why do you have your travel bag? You're not leaving us are you?" Chun Li joked.

Ryu looked away, "Yes, I'm leaving today."

"What?" Chun Li's heart dropped, and tears built up in her eyes, "What do you mean you're leaving? You aren't supposed to leave for another 3 days?"

"I dropped out of the tournament. I'm leaving immediately for Japan. I'm sorry I asked you to come with me, that was stupid and selfish of me. I can't put you in harms way. I promised your dad I would always protect you and I wouldn't be living up to that if I let you come with me," Ryu said.

Angered and hurt, Chun Li replied, "And what makes you think you can make my own decisions for me? First you ask me to come with you and now you're taking away my choice to decide?"

"I can't have you in harm's way,"

"Damn you, Ryu! You don't get to decide for me," she hit her first against Ryu's chest. He just stood there.

"Think about it. I'll be going into criminal territory. Fighting all kinds of people. There have been times where I didn't even know If I'd make it out alive. I don't want you to see those things."

"Then just forget everything…leave and don't you ever come back."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Ryu said as he was hurt by her words.

"We can't be a team if my choice doesn't count and gets overlooked,"

"Damn it, Chun Li. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you? I swore to you I'd marry you one day, and I still mean it. If you came with me and you died because I put you in danger's way, I could never live with myself. I love you, how many times can I say that? You are everything to me. I want you safe."

"I think we're done here," tears flowed from Chun Li's eyes

"You are so stubborn. Why can't you see?" Ryu said angered.

Chun Li turned around and walk away but she stopped, "For your information, my answer was yes." She left.

Ryu wanted to run after her, but he stopped himself. _It's better this way…_

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Chun Li spent the next day sulking. She was heartbroken, she couldn't fathom how Ryu was so insensitive. Their conversation ran through her head over and over and it made her angry. She hadn't eaten and stayed in her room all day. Dorai came home after a long shift at work and he saw Chun Li still in her room.

"Chun Li? Why aren't you training for the tournament? It's tomorrow!" Dorai saw her eyes red and puffy, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"It's…it's Ryu. He left."

"Did he get upset that you told him you weren't going with him?"

"That's the thing, dad…I was going to go with him, but he didn't give me a choice,"

"I see. He made the choice for you. Did he say why?"

Holding back tears, Chun Li said, "he…he didn't want to put me in any danger. He's traveling to train to fight against Akuma…and if we ever run into Bison again."

Hugging Chun Li, "As much as I hate any boy hurting my little girl, I think he's admirable. Imagine if someone killed me, heaven forbid, would you try and seek revenge…exactly what Ryu is doing?"

"Yes, I would. I'd never stop until he drew his last breath."

"Use this as fuel and learn from this, Chun Li. Things don't always play out the way we want them to but the outcome from them can be something we never expect. Try not to dwell on this. Ryu has to fight this Akuma, it's a sacred vow a fighter must take in respect of the man who raised him."

"I told Ryu to never come back. I'll never see him again," Chun Li cried into her father's chest.

"If Ryu loves you the way he says he does, he'll come back. He'll always come back. Please don't worry about it too much. Focus on yourself, you have so much going on for you right now. Become a woman you are proud to be….Now enough about that. I need to talk to you about something important."

Wiping away tears, "What about, dad?"

"There's a drug shipment we know about and we are going to be raiding the criminal warehouse. It's a day after the tournament, but I wanted you to know because they're a big organization and anything could happen."

"Dad, don't talk like that, it's scary."

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it's part of my job. I asked Ken to stay with you that day, so you won't have to be alone."

"Thanks, dad."

"Now how about you get out of bed and we'll have a little spar? I want to see how advanced you've become,"

Chun Li smiled and told her father, "Thank you daddy, you always know how to cheer me up."

In Japan…

After a long climb up a rock formation, Ryu stood atop and meditated. He felt the wind through his hair, the cool rock beneath his feet in which he stood upon, a memory entered his thoughts. He was back where he grew up training with Ken. They were practicing fighting. He remembered his master telling him, _what do you see beyond your fist?_ He got into his hadou stance. He closed his eyes and began moving his arms alternatively building up the life force around him. Blue glowed from his hands, Ryu concentrated on gathering all the energy from the pit of his stomach into his hands. He heard, _you don't get to decide for me_. Chun Li entered his mind. _Don't ever come back_, he heard which enraged him. The power in his hands was so strong, he needed to let it go, "Hadouken!" Feeling wiped on his energy, he laid down. _Am I a coward for leaving her right before the tournament? I should have run after her in the park, but I can't go back now. I've got to train hard. I'll be back one day Chun Li, I'm sorry._

In Hong Kong…

It was tournament day. Chun Li had decided she wasn't going to sulk anymore. _I have been training so hard for this, I cannot let anything stop me. Ryu wanted to leave, fine. I'm done with that, focus on me. I let myself be vulnerable and I paid the price. _

Chun Li met with Ken and they went to the Kowloon tournament together.

"Ready for this, Chun Li?" Ken asked

"You bet. Let's kick some ass. I hope we don't have to fight each other but if it comes to it, you're going down, Masters!"

"May the best man or woman win," Ken said with a smile.

Dorai was in his office preparing last minute details for the next day's raid of Shadowlaw's drug deal. Officer Zhou came running to his office.

"Sir, it's Bison. He's the one behind the Kowloon tournament. They're gathering details about the fighters competing. They're taking all their data and analyzing it for God knows what!"

"My daughter and her friend are fighting in that tournament! We must get them out of there now. Call for backup and meet me down there." Dorai put on his gun holster and loaded extra ammunition.

The tournament…

Chun Li and Ken quickly rose to the top rankings. They were very skilled and powerful fighters. Chun Li had something to fight for, something she wanted to prove to herself. _If I win this tournament, Ryu will see I can hold my own. I can protect myself._

Behind the scenes a tall man in a red hat and cape watched as fighters competed in the tournament. He sneered and snickered at the losers who didn't advance.

"Lord Bison," a man said, "the ratings from the fighters are average, but there are two fighters in the tournament who you'll be pleased to hear about. Their life force scale ranks high above any other fighters who are here.

"What are their names?" Bison said in his deep voice

"You've encountered them before…Ken Masters and Chun Li,"

Bison let out a wicked laugh, "this will be interesting. Don't let those two leave the tournament or lose. I want to see what became of their fighting styles and power."

"Yes, Lord Bison."

As Bison watched the tournament, he kept watch on Chun Li and Ken. He noticed the power, strength, agility, and life force all had increased in the two fighters since he saw them last. He noticed a special life force from Chun Li, he recognized it, _this force is the same as…Gen. In 3 years she managed to obtain the power of hadou, how extraordinary. _

Dorai lead a team of officers to raid the tournament but when they got there, they couldn't find way in. He sent officers all around the arena to find ways in.

"Lord Bison," a man said, "we have the Hong Kong Police outside the arena. They must have found out about why we are here. How do you want to proceed?

"Chun Li's father must be here then…the chief of police," Bison let out an evil laugh. "This is all playing out very nicely for me. Let Dorai in with a few of his officers. I want him to think he's gaining an advantage."

At the same time, Ryu was still on the rock he had climbed up. Wiped out from using the power of hadou, he fell asleep and dreamed. He dreamed of Chun Li dying at the hands of Akuma. He let out a yell as he saw Chun Li's body lay lifeless, battered, and bruised in front of Akuma. Ryu shot up like lightning, he was sweating and breathing hard. He realized it was a dream. _What a crazy dream…I hope Chun Li is fighting the tournament with all her might_. He sighed, got his things together and carefully climbed down the rock formation. He couldn't shake the eerie feeling from his dream.

Back at the tournament…

Chun Li and Ken had advanced to the final round. Before the final match, they gave the fighters time to prepare and rest before the round.

In the locker rooms Ken met Chun Li, "Looks like we're against each other after all," Ken said.

"I guess we'll see who's been training the hardest," Chun Li joked.

"How are you holding up with Ryu being gone?"

"It is what it is. He made it pretty clear he didn't want me to go with him. I'm not going to sit around and mope about it. I gave my heart to him and he crushed it, I don't want to think of it anymore."

Ken sighed, "Chun Li, you know he did it in your best interest, right?"

"That's what everyone keeps saying but I cannot get over the fact he took away my choice as if I wasn't equal. That's what hurt the most."

"And you don't think he's hurting? Do you think it was easy for him to leave you? Did you forget his promise to come back and marry you one day?"

"Can we just focus on the tournament, please? We shouldn't even be talking right now. I have a match to win,"

"Fine…but don't get your hopes up when I beat you!"

The call for the fighters to enter the arena was made. Chun Li and Ken prepared to fight each other. They stepped into the ring.

In the meantime, Dorai and his officers got into the building.

"Be careful, men. Bison is not one to trifle with, he extremely deadly so be on the lookout," Dorai explained.

They carefully secured all the areas on the bottom floor and kept going upward. Suddenly, fighters under Bison's psycho power attacked Dorai and his men. They fought for their lives and shot some of the fighters, but the fighters were relentless, they were programmed to kill. Dorai managed to escape with 3 of his men, they continued to find Bison with their guns at the ready.

All the while, Chun Li and Ken were having the fight of their lives. They kicked and punched at each other, fighting to gain the upper hand. Ken felt the powerful kicks of Chun Li to his abdomen and she felt the power of his punches. Bison watched as the two fought each other.

"Yes. Yes! Marvelous! Feel the power from those two. They'll be fine additions to my fighter collection," Bison said.

"Excellent choices, my lord," Bison's man agreed. The two heard a commotion outside, they heard gunshots and men yelling.

"Looks like it's time to deal with Dorai myself," Bison said angered, "He's become a pebble in my shoe." He got up to deal with Dorai, he was out for blood. Bison walked into the hall and met Dorai face to face.

Dorai aimed his gun, "Not another step Bison. One move and I'll blow a hole right through your head. You're under arrest."

"Are you really that daft to think those bullets can stop me? You're pathetic if you think you can. You are no match for my psycho power," Bison replied.

"Where's my daughter? I know she's here,"

"Oh yes, sweet little Chun Li. She'll make a fine addition to my collection of fighters. I've had her once, and she'll be under my power again, unable to resist me."

Angered Dorai shot all his rounds at Bison, but not one made contact. Bison laughed, "pathetic fool!"

Back in the ring, Chun Li was gaining the upper hand against Ken. She was getting tired, but she didn't want to give up. Her desire to win the match was too strong, her emotions were driving her passion for the fight. _I can't lose, I have to prove myself._ Ken sensed Chun Li's chi, he knew what she was preparing to do, use the hadou power. He prepared to go on the offensive. Just as the two fighters were getting ready to fire their life force, they heard a large crash from the windows above them. A body came flying out and fell to the ground. Once the dust settled, Chun Li screamed in horror. She ran over to the body.

"Dad? Dad?" she shook him to try to get him to wake up and move. Tears streamed down her face. Ken looked around to see how Dorai had fallen, his eyes widened in terror…_Bison_.

Dorai very weakly opened his eyes and look up at Chun Li, "Get…get out of…here,"

"Please, don't talk, you're badly hurt. Just hold on dad, please don't close your eyes." Chun Li saw her father was gravely injured.

"Bison! What the hell is the meaning of this? Come down here and fight me! Coward!"

To his servant Bison said, "I've grown tired of this. Prepare the jet. We're leaving."

"But my lord, the data, the fighters? The research we can obtain from their data!"

"I have all the information I need. Move out." Bison and his men left. They took off on their jet.

On the tournament ring floor, Chun Li tried desperately to keep her father from shutting his eyes. Ken tried finding some help.

Weakly, Dorai said, "Chun Li, listen closely. I have always been proud of you. Your mother would have loved the woman you've become."

"Don't talk like that daddy. Ken is getting help, he'll be back. We still have so much to do. I was going to spend all day with you, I am going to take you to Disneyland…and our favorite spots. You have to walk me down the aisle and see your grandchildren someday. Please hold on."

"This isn't goodbye, princess, it's a see you later," Dorai's eyes closed.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Chun Li shrieked. She was bawling, she screamed out of hurt and anger. Ken came back into the room with other officers. The surrounded Chun Li and her father's lifeless body. Ken tried to console her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Soaked in her father's blood, she leaned over his body crying. Hysterical she said, "he's gone…he's gone."

Ken felt helpless. The medical team came in and began to pick up Dorai's body from the ground.

"No! No!" Chun Li screamed. Ken hugged her, and she cried into his chest. Everyone left the scene, saddened they made their way out of the arena.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Chun Li was inconsolable. She locked herself in her room and didn't come out for 3 days. Between crying and sleeping, she was a mess. Ken tried his best to get her to eat but she refused anything he tried giving her. Chun Li couldn't fathom her father being gone. He was the only close family she had left, she felt lost.

Ken repeatedly tried to get ahold of Ryu. He knew Ryu flew to Japan but didn't know where he was going next. All Ryu had to do was turn on the phone that Ken gave him for emergencies, and he would be able to check the messages on it. _Come on, Ryu, turn on the damn phone, _Ken thought. Down at the Hong Kong police station, the officers were preparing a funeral service for Dorai, close friends of his made all the necessary preparations, and Ken helped too. He tried to get Chun Li to participate in the preparation, but she was still too sad, she wanted nothing to do with it.

In Japan, Ryu went into a ramen house. He had been walking around all day and was ready for dinner. As he sat down, he put his travel bag to the side of him and pulled out the phone Ken had given him. _I wonder how the tournament went. I think I'll give Ken a call and see how things went…and see how Chun Li is doing._ Ryu turned on the phone, he saw he had 10 new messages. He began listening to message one. He gasped and dropped the phone.

In Hong Kong, Ken waited for his father at the airport. Mr. Masters, once he heard the news about Dorai's death, quickly flew to Hong Kong for the funeral.

Seeing his father's jet, Ken waited for him to disembark.

"Dad, thanks for coming," Ken said hugging his dad.

"How is Chun Li doing? She must be very distressed," his father replied.

"She's in bad shape. I've never seen her like this before. First Ryu leaves and then her father,"

"Ryu? Did I miss something?"

As Ken and his father got into a limo, Ken explained everything that happened between Ryu and Chun Li on the way to the hotel.

At Chun Li's house…

Chun Li finally came out of her room. The house felt so empty. Even though she was used to her father being gone for work, something felt different now, deep down inside her she felt this empty pit. She walked into her father's room, she looked at the bed neatly done and a pair of clothes laid out on his dresser. _He'll never be in this room again, never wear these clothes, use these shoes, or put on his favorite t-shirt. He's gone._ Chun Li began to cry again, and she hugged her father's clothes. She heard someone come in through the front door.

"Chun Li?" Ken said looking for her. She emerged from her father's room. "Oh, Chun Li, I'm so sorry"

"What will I do Ken? I have no one. I'm on my own. He was all I had, and now he's gone."

"You have me. I will always be here for you. I'll move here and take care of you. You won't have to worry about anything, or you can come back with me to San Francisco" Ken hugged her.

Breaking through her tears, "You'd…do that?"

"In a heartbeat, Ryu isn't the only one who loves you" Ken replied.

"It's so sudden. I...I just can't deal with anything else right now, please understand,"

"You take all the time you need but think about it. It's not something to make a quick decision about."

With all the chaos in Chun Li's life, the last thing she wanted was to be alone. She had a lot to think about.

Three days later…

It was funeral day. Chun Li had to muster all her strength to get out of bed and get ready. Ken had been very helpful to her. He made sure she ate and picked out an outfit for the procession the police department set up for Dorai.

"Are you ready, Chun Li?" Ken asked.

"As I'll ever be" she replied.

"Come you two, I have the limo waiting for us outside," Mr. Masters held out his hand for Chun Li to lead her outside.

The police department prepared and special and honorable service for Dorai. Many gave speeches and shared their best memories of him. Fei Long also gave a speech, he wept. Chun Li embraced him and they cried together.

"Sifu meant so much to me, he was like my own father," Fei Long said into the microphone.

After the service, everyone gathered in a hall to eat and pay their last respects.

Chun Li, Fei Long, and Ken were standing together talking.

"Chun Li, I don't want you to worry about a thing. It would be my honor to take care of the house and dojo to pay my respects to sifu, "Fei Long said.

"That would be nice, but I am undecided on what I am going to do from here. Ken has offered to move here or I can move to San Francisco," Chun Li replied

"Chun Li! You can't leave. Everything is here, your life is here. What about your house? You father's dojo?"

"I don't know yet,"

Ken saw Chun Li was about to cry again, "Back off, Fei Long, she has enough on her plate right now," Ken scolded him.

"Ken, can we please leave?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes, I'll get my coat and tell my dad we're leaving back to your house," Ken replied and walked away.

"Chun Li, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything," Fei Long pleaded with her

"Let's just talk later, ok? I just want to go home. Stop by tomorrow and we'll talk." She said. Fei Long gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Ken and Chun Li left the hall. They headed back to her house. Once there, Chun Li walked out to her favorite spot in the garden. Ken brought her some tea and sat with her.

"I made it just the way you liked," he said.

"Thank you. You've been so helpful, Ken, I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Ken put his arm around Chun Li and they sat in the garden together looking at the koi swim around in the pond.

At the Tokyo airport, Ryu boarded his plane. He made the quickest reservation that was available. _Looks like a four hour flight but Chun Li, here I come. _

Back at Chun Li's house…

Ken ordered in Chun Li's favorite food. He made sure she had nothing to worry about that night. He didn't want her to be alone.

"How can I ever repay you, Ken? You've been nothing but helpful and completely wonderful this past week," Chun Li said and reached for Ken's hand holding it firmly.

"All I want from you is a smile and to know you're going to be ok,"

"I still feel so lost. I don't know what I'm going to do or how to live without my dad. It hurts so much,"

"You'll figure it out, give yourself time," ken replied.

"How could I do this without you?" Chun Li said. She felt very vulnerable and she leaned in towards Ken and kissed him. Ken put his hands on Chun Li's face and returned the kiss. Chun Li pulled away, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. Have I not expressed I want to take care of you? I'm here for you in any way you want me." Ken leaned in and kissed her again.

Chun Li got up and lead Ken to her bedroom, he followed. They began undressing. Kissing each other, they fell to the bed. Things intensified but Ken stopped himself.

"Wait," he said.

"What's the matter?" Chun Li asked.

"I don't want you to do this because you think you owe it to me,"

"No, of course not. You have been wonderful and I want to do this,"

"But still, I don't want to take advantage of your vulnerability."

Chun Li sat up, "Will you just lay here with me then, please?"

"Of course."

Chun Li fell asleep in Ken's arms. Once he knew she wasn't going to wake up if he moved, he got out of the bed and walked into the living room. Ken heard his phone vibrate. _Who could be calling at this time of night?_ He answered the phone.

"Ryu? Where the hell are you? I've been trying to get ahold of you for a week!" Ken yelled into the phone.

"Tell me it's not true, Ken. Is Dorai really….?" Ryu asked.

Ken told Ryu all the details from the tournament up to the funeral. Ryu was in disbelief what had occurred in the short time that he had left.

"I got on a plane as soon as I could. I'm back in Hong Kong. I'll grab a taxi and head over there as soon as I can," Ryu told Ken.

In the bedroom, Chun Li dreamed of her father. She was walking outside in the garden and as she looked down into the pond, she saw her father's reflection behind her. She turned around quickly to see him.

"Daddy, you've come back!" Chun Li ran into her dad's arms.

"How could I leave my princess behind?" Dorai said.

"Oh daddy, they all said you were dead, but I didn't want to believe it,"

"I have to leave soon but I want you to hear something. Don't ever give up. Never give up your goals and your dreams. Keep that fighting spirit in you, you're even tougher than me."

"But how? How can I live without you?"

"You haven't needed me for a long time. You'll be fine, princess. I love you and I'm so proud of you,"

Dorai let go of Chun Li and began to walk away.

"Wait dad, wait! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Chun Li felt a light shaking of her body. She repeated, "don't leave me. Come back!"

"Chun Li, wake up! You're dreaming," a voice said.

Chun Li opened her eyes and saw Ryu staring back at her.

"Ryu? I must still be dreaming," she sluggishly said.

"I'm here, Chun Li. I've come back," Ryu told her.

Realizing she wasn't dreaming, she sat up, "Ryu, it is you!" She hugged him and began to cry,

"I'm so sorry I left. I never should have left you,"

"How are you here? You had left for Japan,"

"Ken left be a dozen voicemails telling me to come back. I jumped on the first plane I could, so here I am,"

"He's gone, Ryu. It was Bison."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you,"

"But you're here now," Chun Li hugged and kissed Ryu. She was overflowing with joy he came back.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The next morning, Chun Li woke up to the sound of Ken and Ryu talking in the hall. She got out of bed and quietly went to the restroom. She tried to listen to the conversation between the two, but she couldn't make it out. _It almost sounds like they're arguing, I'd better try and get closer._

"What else was I supposed to do, Ryu? You left her!?" Ken argued.

"I had to. I have to do what needs to be done. I must kill Akuma."

"She has no one here. I manned up and was there for her which is more than I can say for you,"

Angered, Ryu punched Ken. He fell back into a table and knocked all its contents over. Chun Li came out to see the commotion.

Seeing the table knocked over, she quickly went over to it and picked up the picture of her dad and her.

"That's enough, you two," Chun Li demanded. "What is going on?"

Standing up and brushing himself off, Ken said, "I told Ryu that I've offered to move here, or you can come back with me to America."

"And I was telling my so-called best friend that it didn't take him long until I was gone for him to swoop in and make his move on you," Ryu said.

"You're ridiculous, Ryu. Ken has been nothing but helpful to me. He's been here for me since you left, which let me remind you, you gave me no choice in the matter, and I…," Chun Li began to tear up, "I am dealing with enough already. I don't need you two giving me more to think about,"

Ryu walked over to Chun Li and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I'm so angry at myself I wasn't here."

"I ask both of you, please, don't make things harder than they are," Chun Li turned to Ken, "Ken, I appreciate all the help you've given me. I really would not have been able to do this without you. And Ryu, thank you for coming all the way back here but now I need I need time to think and you two aren't helping. I appreciate you both but please leave. No questions, just go."

"But Chun Li," Ryu said but Chun Li cut him off.

"Just go!"

Ken and Ryu left back to the penthouse. As much as she didn't want to be alone, the two fighters were distracting her. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang. _What did they forget, _she thought.

Chun Li opened the door to find Fei Long standing there with flowers.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot I told you to come over today," Chun Li said.

"Don't worry about it. Here, I brought you these," Fei Long handed Chun Li the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you. Come in."

"I'm surprised your henchman Ken isn't here. He seems to follow you around everywhere,"

"He was but I had him leave with Ryu,"

"Ryu? I thought he left for Japan? Ken must have gotten through to him."

Chun Li and Fei Long talked for a while longer. He asked her about her future plans, but she wasn't ready to discuss it. After Fei Long left, Chun Li decided to go out into the garden. She thought about her dream with her father. _Don't give up my goals and dreams. He wants me to still become a cop but how could I?_ Chun Li walked around the garden and sat in her favorite spot by the pond. She recalled when her father and her used to play in the garden when she was little. She remembered a game they used to play with hiding notes in random places around the yard. Chun Li pretended she was playing the game again. She reached under the bench she was on and began feeling around. She felt something, a letter attached to the bottom of the bench. She pulled it up and saw it was a letter from her father. She opened it and began to read. _To my little princess…if you're reading this, then the job must have gone wrong. I'm sorry, princess. I'm sorry I won't be there to see your future endeavors and milestones but I am so happy that I got to see you get this far in your life. It seems like yesterday Gen and I were teaching you your first kicks and punches, and now you have grown into a beautiful and talented young woman. You have made me so proud. I will miss our movie nights, your dinners, vacations, and our father-daughter days. I know you may feel lost but don't fret, princess, you will make the right choices and decisions in your life, you have a good head on your shoulders, you were always my voice of reason, just like your mother. Don't give up on your goals, continue training and fighting, and be the best you can be. Keep your fighting spirit alive, you have so much potential. I love you, Chun Li and I will always be by your side watching over you and protecting you. Remember, don't let your emotions get the best of you and keep your head up. Love always, dad. _Tears welled up in Chun Li's eyes. She was sad yet happy. The letter gave her a spark, she was determined more than ever to continue making her father proud. After careful thought, Chun Li knew what she had to do. She called Fei Long, Ryu, and Ken and asked them to meet her for dinner.

At dinner later that evening, Chun Li met with her three fighting companions. They were waiting for her at the table.

"Thank you all for coming," Chun Li said as she sat down at the table, "I asked you all here tonight because I've come to a decision. I thought very carefully about this and I think this is what's best for me.

"Your future plans?" Ryu asked.

Chun Li nodded, "Yes. I've decided to become a cop and work for Interpol. Shadowlaw has become too big and too powerful and I want to be the one to take them down. I want Bison's head. He will pay for what he did to my father. I will not rest until I kill him and bring down his entire empire of wickedness."

Ken, Ryu, and Fei Long looked at each other. They saw a change in Chun Li, she seemed determined and full of anger. They worried for her but knew that once she had her mind set on a goal, she wouldn't stop until she reached it.

"Then you'll stay here?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I'm going to continue the internship I have and I'm going to prove to them what a valuable asset I am. I am very grateful of your offer Ken, but my life is here and I must honor my father," Chun Li replied.

"And what of the dojo?" Fei Long asked.

"Will you help me run it? I know it's asking a lot and you have your movies to film, but I know my father would want me to continue to keep it open." Chun Li said.

"It would be my honor to sifu. I will help in any way you need."

"I still stand firm, Chun Li. If you need any kind of help, the Masters foundation will always be there to lend a hand." Ken said.

"Thank you, both of you," Chun Li said to Fei Long and Ken.

Chun Li, Ken, Ryu, and Fei Long spent the rest of the evening together. It was so warming for Chun Li to have all her closest confidants with her. For the first time since her father died, she didn't feel alone.

As it got later in the night, Fei Long went home, Ken went back to the penthouse, and Ryu and Chun Li went back to her house.

"Thank you for coming back with me, Ryu," Chun Li said

"I am happy to be here for you," Ryu replied.

"I am sorry I got so upset with you before you left,"

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have let you walk away. When it comes to relationships, I'm not the best at it, all I really know is fighting,"

"Even though you weren't gone long, I feel as though I have a better understanding of you now,"

"How's that?" Ryu asked.

"You seek to become a better fighter so that one day you'll get revenge for your sensei…well, now I seek the same thing. I don't want to stop until I bring down Shadowlaw and Bison,"

"Then we must go our separate ways again?"

"Yes. You were right. Our timing is off," Chun Li agreed. "Until I get all the insurance paperwork and settlements finished, will you stay with me?"

"There is nothing that could keep me away from you right now," Ryu leaned in and kissed Chun Li. She cried tears of happiness.

Later, Chun Li and Ryu changed and got into their pajamas. They got ready for bed but neither was sleepy.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Chun Li asked.

"Sure," Ryu said. He knew Chun Li's and his time was limited so he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Chun Li put on a movie and they sat together on the couch enjoying each other's company. She felt safe with Ryu and glad he was back with her. Ryu missed Chun Li's touch. He loved looking into her eyes and connecting with her. They both felt secure next to each other on the couch. For a brief moment, Chun Li's and Ryu's troubles went away. They both fell asleep watching the movie.

Chun Li woke to see Ryu asleep with his head tilted back on the couch. She stared at him. She thought how Ryu was so handsome. Wanting to go to bed, Chun Li turned off the TV and woke up Ryu.

"Hey, let's go to bed," Chun Li said and grabbed Ryu's hand. He got up and followed her to her room.

"I can go to the guest room," Ryu said.

"Don't be silly, I want you with me."

They got into bed. Chun Li put her head next to Ryu's and looked at him eye to eye. Ryu put his hand on Chun Li's face and kissed her goodnight. They both fell fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

A week passed and Chun Li was adjusting to her new life without her father. She found strength in knowing her father was watching over her and knowing she had friends to help her when times get tough. It came time for everyone else to continue on with their lives, Ken needed to go back to America, Fei Long had to go back to filming his movies, and Ryu back to traveling the world.

"I'm all packed and ready to head back to San Francisco," Ken said grabbing his bags.

"I'm so sad to see you go, and I can't tell you enough how thankful and appreciative I am for all the things you've done for me, Ken. You are truly a wonderful person inside and out," Chun Li hugged Ken tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Chun Li. You are always welcome anytime at the Master's Manor," Ken replied smiling.

"I'll miss you too, buddy, but I'll see you around. I'll never miss a chance a whoop your butt," Ryu said.

"Bring it!" Ken fist bumped Ryu saying goodbye, "Until we meet again, my friends."

Ken gave both Chun Li and Ryu a hug, then left with the driver who was waiting for him outside the hotel. Chun Li and Ryu left too.

"I think I'm ready to fight again. Want to have a go, Ryu?" Chun Li asked.

"You bet!"

In the dojo, Chun Li prepared to spar with Ryu, she put on her traditional blue qipao outfit and Ryu in his white gi. They went into the courtyard and stood on opposite each other. Chun Li took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She took in all the senses around her and stood ready to battle. Ryu tightened his red bandana, he ran towards Chun Li and made the first attack. She blocked the punch. Ryu attacked again with another punch, Chun Li ducked and crouched low and kicked Ryu's feet out from under him. He got up quickly. Chun Li attacked with a round house kick but Ryu blocked it. He went on the offensive and rushed her with a kick to her side, it threw off her balance with she caught herself.

The two fighters continued to attack each other and gain the advantage for several minutes. Both were getting tired and breathing hard. Ryu gathered his strength and began to summon the hadou. Chun Li prepared her kikoken. They fired them at the same time but Ryu's had more force to his, it knocked Chun Li back onto the floor. Ryu looked at Chun Li on the floor, she didn't move. _Oh shit! I hurt her_, he thought and ran over to her. Her eyes were closed but still breathing.

Ryu lifted her head from the ground and lightly shook her, "Chun Li! Chun Li, wake up! Can you hear me?"

Chun Li opened one eye and grabbed Ryu and pinned him to the floor, "I win." She laughed.

"Why you little faker!" Ryu got out of Chun Li's pin and playfully rolled on top of her, "Think again!"

Ryu and Chun Li were face to face. He stared into her eyes. Even with her hair messy and she was sweaty from the spar, he thought how beautiful she was. Coming out of his stare, Ryu got up and helped Chun Li up too.

"That felt good, "Chun Li said.

"You are a force to reckon with," Ryu replied

"Thank you for that. With everything that has happened, it felt good to be in the fight again,"

"You're welcome. I look forward to your progression."

"How about we hit the showers and grab dinner?" Chun Li suggested.

"Fine with me. I'm getting pretty hungry."

Chun Li and Ryu went inside and into the locker rooms. Ryu began to undress and stepped into the shower. Chun Li quietly walked into the stall where Ryu was and sat on the chair and quietly watched him. She marveled at his toned physique, his muscular arms, his chiseled abs, and thick thighs. _What a total hunk,_ she thought.

"Hey, if you're going to be staring, might as well pay me," Ryu said out loud.

"I didn't think you knew I was in here!" Chun Li said surprised.

"Well, are you just going to stare or get in here with me?"

"Dare I refuse that invitation?" Chun Li laughed and got in with Ryu.

The water was warm and it ran down the two fighter's bodies. Ryu watched as the water hit Chun Li's back, how ran down her to her butt and thighs. He couldn't help himself and grabbed her hips bringing them against his front side. He kissed the back of her neck and caressed her breasts with both his hands. Chun Li turned around and kissed Ryu, she reached down below and began stroking him. With vigor Ryu pushed Chun Li against the wall, lifted one of her legs and entered her. He thrusted inside her while the water poured on their bodies adding warm sensations to their pleasure. Chun Li stared at Ryu's abs as they contracted and expanded every time he thrusted inside her, _he's so sexy,_ she thought. Chun Li and Ryu felt like their souls were connected, they felt linked on a deeper level and felt as one. The passion between them was so intense. They reached the ultimate release. Ryu felt like putty and laid his head on Chun Li's chest. She gently hugged his head.

"How is it you make me feel the way you do?" Ryu asked.

"Whatever it is, you make me feel the same way," Chun Li replied.

Later at dinner, the Ryu and Chun Li enjoyed being able to spend quality time with one another. Chun Li almost forgot Ryu would be leaving the next day.

"So, tomorrow…you'll finally continue your journey?" Chun Li said.

"I was avoiding this talk but I suppose it was going to come up sooner or later," Ryu replied.

"It's alright. I've accepted it. We both have our duties to fulfill. You'll be headed back to Japan and I'll be here, working harder than ever to honor my dad."

"You'll be the best officer in all of Hong Kong, I'm sure,"

"You can count on it!" Chun Li laughed. "I'm going to miss you like crazy,"

"As will I…which brings me to this," Ryu pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Chun Li.

"Ryu? What is this?" she asked surprised.

"Just open it."

Chun Li opened the box and found a necklace inside. It was heart shaped and had her birthstone, aquamarine, in it. The back was engraved which read _miles apart, you have my heart. _

"Oh, Ryu! This is beautiful! Help me put it on?"

Chun Li turned around and lifted her hair so Ryu could put the necklace on her. She turned back around. He watched it glimmer against her chest.

"Now, I've got something for you," Chun Li said.

"For me?" Ryu replied surprised.

Chun Li dug in her purse and pulled out a wallet sized photo of him and her standing atop the Victoria Peak. "My favorite picture of us," she said.

"Thank you, Chun Li. I'll take it with me wherever I go." Ryu hugged her.

Chun Li and Ryu enjoyed the rest of their evening together. They walked through the park and through town looking at all the sites and lights. They made their way back to Chun Li's house. It was late when they got home so they began to get ready for bed.

They snuggled tightly laying in bed. They held each other knowing it was the last night they would be spending together for a long time. Their passion led to them becoming intimate. They connected their souls one last time.

The next morning Ryu got up early. He didn't want to wake Chun Li, so he quietly gathered all his things and called for a taxi to take him to the airport. He left. At the airport, Ryu got out of the taxi and went to get his boarding pass. Just before he was to go to the terminal, he saw Chun Li standing there looking as beautiful as ever with tears welled up in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye to you one more time," she cried.

"I know. I didn't think it would be even harder to leave you this time," Ryu replied kissed Chun Li over and over.

"Please write to me whenever you can and call me,"

"I promise. No matter where I am, I'll always find my way back to you,"

One last kiss and hug they shared.

"It's time to go," Ryu said and began to move back from Chun Li. Their hands still embracing, finally let go.

"You are worth every mile in between us," Chun Li said as she watched Ryu walk away into the crowd

_Goodbye…my love, _Ryu thought.

Chun Li, Ken, and Ryu continued with their lives. Chun Li proved top of her graduating class and became a police officer. She continued to train and work very hard, so much that her reputation preceded her wherever she went. Ryu continued to travel the world. He met all kinds of fighters and people along his journey. Everyday he trained harder than before and became well known in the street fighting community. Ken worked alongside his father learning how to take care of the family business. He continued to date his longtime girlfriend Eliza and eventually married her.

As the years past, Chun Li and Ryu spoke less and less. Ryu became more determined to fight and kill Akuma without giving into the dark hadou. Chun Li focused all her effort into bringing down Shadowlaw. She worked alongside Guile and Nash. But, with all the time spent apart, Chun Li and Ryu still had a deep admiration for one another, still much love for the other, but it was getting forgotten, pushed away by their desire to succeed in revenge against the killers.

As fate would have it, it intertwined the two lovers once again…

But that's another story…

The end.

Coming soon is another story of the love shared between Chun Li and Ryu. Until then!


End file.
